


Darkness

by DanniGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Darkness, Fantasy, Hurt, Illusions, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Suffering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniGraves/pseuds/DanniGraves
Summary: 他是这样慢慢死亡的





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 一些可怕的感觉就这样发生了

01  
意识在无边无际的黑暗中最先恢复了感觉，遍布全身的痛楚和使人战栗的寒冷紧密交织，如同一只有自主意识的危险寄生生物正钻入他的体表下，不知疲倦地移动，扎根，筑巢。贪婪地从这个宿主内部汲取营养，抢夺仅存的生命力。  
疼痛到麻木的手腕被沉重的金属镣铐紧扣，不管不顾地完全忽视了从大脑发出的命令，往糟糕处想，也许它们在一遍一遍被迫猛烈撞上墙的时候就已经悲惨地断了。拼命使上力气，让身体动了动，恍惚间似乎听到了铁链摩擦带出的清脆声响。这个发现毫无疑问让他想要挣扎着站起来的愿望变成了不切实际的幻想。后背皮肤紧贴坚硬的平面，硌得肩胛骨像是要被巨大的力量恶狠狠地推进后背里去。轻蹙着眉，强忍着肺部的憋闷，喘了口气，他猜测自己大概躺在地板上，因为从那里传上来的寒意正让这具光裸的身体无法控制地发起了抖。  
纽约有这么冷过吗？Graves不记得了，一直以来他都选择用魔法、大衣还有壁炉把自己和这些令人厌烦的因素之间划开深深的界限。可他作为美国魔法国会的安全部长，却从来没有想到过自己会有这样的一天――由于受到不速之客的袭击，不得不接受了违背意愿的束缚。此时正以这副狼狈的模样，被关在一间没有一丝光线的密室里，无力地蜷缩在身下冰凉的地板上，像条可怜虫，任凭鸡皮疙瘩沿着脊椎一点一点地向两侧蔓延。  
密室，或者可以说成是牢房。他，那个被所有人敬仰着的Percival Graves，正待在这儿，做一名卑微到极致的囚徒。  
他敢相信自己快要死了，冰凉的嘴唇开合了几下却极度让人失望。除了痛苦无助的哼叫，该死的喉咙居然发不出一点有用的声音，甚至连抬起眼皮都是那么的困难。平时保持一丝不苟梳在脑后的头发有几缕落在了额前，那是因为他在失去意识之前曾奋力反击。现在它们大概还被粘粘糊糊的血液牢牢地粘在原处，不用看也知道，简直落魄得要命。  
Graves忽然有些庆幸没有国会的同事看到自己现在的惨状。但是，他又在下一秒不得不集中精神，忘记那些担心，开始强迫自己去回忆那个袭击他的家伙。那个入侵他的家，夺了他的魔杖，用那些咒语逼他跪在地毯上，折磨他，直到他失去了所有还手之力的家伙。  
这件事恐怕不会到此结束，相反，这只会是个更可怕的开始。  
事实上，他现在的记忆显然没有比他的身体好到哪去，还可以说是更糟了，简直像一团散发臭味的青蛙呕吐物。困难的呼吸着阴冷的空气，拼命抵御黑暗的侵蚀。Percival Graves努力地想要回忆起这件糟糕的事情究竟是怎样发生的，也许这种遗忘是他被对方用过钻心剜骨之后留下的后遗症。不过，事情不应该是现在这样，在过去的几十年里，一向高高在上的他从来没有受到过这样的侮辱。  
部长先生咬着牙，急切地绷紧了神经，他告诉自己需要立刻想起一个咒语。这种紧迫感让他的脸部肌肉产生了轻微的抽搐，又引起了新一轮侵袭全身的疼痛。  
那个咒语随便从哪里飞来都可以，只要能够起补救的作用，只要能让他改变这一切，回到原来的生活去。接着，他就可以把脑海里被魔法击碎的记忆重新拼凑成完整的片段。当然前提是，这个咒语真的存在的话。

不，不能这样躺着，必须想个办法，或许，或许可以通知到什么人。  
从产生这个念头起，部长先生就毫不犹豫地下定了决心，正如同他一贯的做事风格，干净利落，从来不在多余的事情上浪费时间。即使他并不希望有人会看到自己现在几乎陷入死局的境地，但他知道，要活下去，就必须抛弃某些已经不再重要的自尊心。  
就在Graves苦苦思索该怎样自救的时候，这间密室忽然亮了起来，可能是囚禁他的人忽然打开了控制开关，亮色的光源猛然出现在这个空间里，不留情面地把所有黑暗统统逼散。只是这光线突如其来的改变使得才适应黑暗的Graves不得不闭起眼睛，过了好一会儿，才眯开了一条窄窄的细缝。  
有人站在他面前，还得意地投下了一片阴影。  
Graves盯着那双发亮的皮鞋看了好一会儿，直到那人看似耐心地蹲下来，允许昂贵大衣的边缘展开，和围巾的流苏一起进入他的视线。他才意识到这些衣物正是他自己从衣橱里挑出来，准备今天穿去上班的那一套。看样子，这个人把他的衣柜都据为己有了。  
“Mr. Graves，MACUSA的安全部长。”这个人低下头饶有兴趣地注视着他，然后掏出一根魔杖，漫不经心地挑起了Graves那几缕散在额前的头发。并且，用和他一模一样的声音，慢条斯理地开口问道：“我袭击了你，记得吗？”  
Graves只觉得自己像是被一只无形的大手用力握紧了心脏，他微小地抽搐了一下，接着疲惫而惊讶地睁大眼睛。在依旧刺眼的亮光下，不可置信地看到了一张和自己一模一样的脸。  
不，不对。  
他的嘴唇在那个邪恶目光的注视下微微打颤，除了惊愕，被他人掌控的内心在这个瞬间还充斥着恐惧和些许的疑惑。他们明明是见过的，虽然只有短短的一瞬间，可Graves敢发誓，这个人，绝对不应该是自己的模样。  
魔法当然是世界上最神奇的东西，它可以创造出一切不可能的奇迹，但是，它还能扩张出一些佼佼者错误的野心，让他们以为自己可以掌握至高无上的权力，以至于梦想着称霸欧洲，甚至，称霸世界。  
重新阖上双眼，刻意忽略掉更加不适的呼吸和那人渐渐变响的嗤笑，部长先生催促着大脑，在一片混乱中理了理思绪。  
该死的复方汤剂，他在心里骂道。同时，他也想起他是谁了。

 

02  
“你想起我是谁了。”  
显而易见，Graves重新睁开的眼睛里出现的微小变化无论如何都逃不过袭击者的捕捉，而部长先生更为清楚的是，在这种无力还手的情况下，对身份的知晓，以及由此产生对整件事如何发展的猜测判断，无疑都会使这个魔王给自己带来更大的灾难。喉结随着干涩的吞咽上下耸动，努力寻找平静，他能够清晰地看到这个人扬起嘴角，挑起眉梢，听到嘲讽意味更加明显的讥笑，还能感觉到，曾经熟悉的魔杖被人随意地捏在手里，轻轻地点在了他的锁骨上方。  
“杀了我。”他缓慢地蠕动嘴唇，发出了难听的干燥嗓音。接着，深吸了一口气，又把这句简单的话重复了一遍。“杀了我。”  
“理由？”  
“因为我什么都不会告诉你。”  
Graves承认自己向来是个只关心如何做好工作的冷漠上司，这是他第一次知道，原来被一个挂着虚假笑脸的自己盯住的感觉是如此令人头皮发麻。他困难地张开嘴，因为刚刚说话耗费掉了太多力气而嘶嘶地发出喘息。身前蹲着的人还在兴趣盎然地盯着他，甚至不紧不慢地用魔杖的前端扫过他的身体，沿着肌肉的纹路，恶劣地描绘出一条独特的路径。  
在一场暴风雨到来前的短暂沉默里，他忽然想起了平日里下属们看向他的表情。那些脸上挂着尊敬，畏惧，信任，无条件服从的人们让他忍不住开始怀揣着恶意猜测，究竟有多少人会在发现他的尸体后为他真心哀悼，又有多少人会在暗地里朝墙角吐出不屑的吐沫。  
“我可以杀你，随时都可以。”Graves又听到邪恶的自己说话了，略覆薄茧的手掌摁上他的脖子，然后以暧昧的速度握住，再收紧，那张讨厌的脸快乐地看着他的脸因为呼吸困难而迅速变红，听着他不甘的挣扎带出的铁链撞响。“看看你自己，多么可悲，连麻瓜的方式都可以轻易地杀死你。”  
很快地，掐住脖子的拇指划过皮肤，在下颌上细腻地来回摩挲。这个冷酷的巫师突然换上了一种异常温柔的语气，连眼睛里都装满了不常见的柔软感情。冰凉的指尖抚过鬓角，最终竖在Graves唇边，用一个优雅的动作制止住了他的干呕。褐色的眼睛危险地眯起，端详着这张一模一样，却被血迹弄脏的脸，耐心地低语道：“Mr.Graves，说出来，我是谁。”  
Percival Graves沉默地瞪着眼前这个顶着自己的脸，名字却天天占据报纸头版和通缉海报的男人，固执地咬住了嘴唇。他确实知道他是谁，这个在血液里奔涌着黑暗危险的家伙可以称得上是世界上最出色，最具有天赋的巫师。毫无疑问，他是居高临下的，不可违逆的，可用尽全力维持尊严的部长先生并不愿意去配合他，低声下气地回答这个低级的问题。  
“做个优秀的合作对象很难吗？Mr.Graves？快说出来，我是谁。”  
对峙的双方都是强硬的男人，或许是无声抵抗的Graves在某个瞬间的神情惹恼了这个可怕的巫师，以至于被对方蛮横地拽着胳膊从地上拎了起来。不长的锁链在这个过程中发出一阵刺耳的喊叫，受伤的手腕卡在金属上，皮肤被大力撕扯，带来足够震动神经的痛感。  
“我以为你不会拒绝我的小小要求，部长，你太吝啬了。”失望地叹了口气，顿觉无趣的魔王用另一只手捏住了Graves的脸颊，故意要把它捏碎似的使上了力气。“我觉得，你可能需要我的帮助来确认我们现在的关系，虽然，Percy，相信我，我不想伤害你。”

片刻之后，Graves不得不张着嘴粗重地喘息，跪在地上狼狈地抽搐。膝盖传来灼痛，手臂被毫不在意地向后拉出角度，头颅向下耸拉。被固定住的奇怪姿势让他看上去像个了无生趣的老旧木偶。他讨厌这种五脏六腑都被搅乱的感觉，也憎恨自己竟然失去了掌控全局的能力。与部长这个身份相匹配的聪明大脑已经无法清楚地记起这个男人究竟是什么时候对自己施咒的，钻心剜骨带出了一串难以承受的尖叫和浑浑噩噩的喘息，无法翻滚挣扎的身体更是折磨到几乎让他立刻发疯。  
“你在哭吗，Percy dear？我弄疼你了吗？”  
“我可以永远关着你…所以…为什么不配合一点呢……没准我得到我想要的，就会放你离开……”  
皮鞋与地板碰撞，听起来像是劝告的话语如同一条毒蛇，扭动充满诱惑力的身体，悄无声息地从后背爬上了耳际，黏黏糊糊地钻进了内心深处。没错，他说的是事实，他确实可以永远关着他。跌进了一团薄雾的Graves迷茫地把视线投向地板，有那么一瞬间，他放任了脑子里的蛊惑肆意放大。这就让黑巫师的声音听上去变得十分柔和，而且毫无威胁，忽略掉眼前的毒蛇吐出的信子，空气里弥漫的气味令Graves只感到昏昏欲睡。  
“…我什么都不会说…”  
汗珠从额顶和鬓角溢出，毫不留恋地顺着脸颊滑下，滴在地上留下了圆形的深色痕迹。再次降临的折磨开始了，魔杖抽出的咒语化成一条细长的鞭子，带着怨毒的恶意，准确地落在脊背上，勾住他的脖子，随后被抽打过的地方又是一阵火辣辣的灼烧。咬着牙，强行扛下这份沁入骨髓的煎熬，暗自期待着这样的“帮助”可以到此结束，可他又清楚地知道，Grindelwald是绝不会到此为止的。  
“Gellert Grindelwald…”  
无情的鞭打依然没有停止，即使他勉强做出了第一次让步。伤痕累累的身体还被牢牢地固定在原地，保持着低微的姿态彰显出自己的软弱。暴虐成性的Grindelwald似乎很享受对他实施这种多余的惩罚。而处于下风的Graves眼前早已是漆黑一片，他持续咬着牙，抑制住想要喊叫的欲望，甚至劝告自己不要去想后背是不是已经变得血肉模糊。  
这比钻心咒好受多了，他在心里一本正经地反复强调道。  
皱起眉头，尚存的理智告诉头晕目眩的主人必须休息。但每当他的念头出现一次，就会换来身后的灾难更凶猛的攻击。大概是在他即将昏厥的时候，黑魔王才意犹未尽地停止了这个戏虐的过程。  
Graves沉默着，仿佛已经默认了自己的命运，而黑魔王更是十分满意这位看起来很不好说话的安全部长做出的妥协。于是，Grindelwald歪着脑袋，踢了踢这个囚徒冰凉的身体，抬高一边的眉毛，再一次兴致勃勃地打量起这个重新变得有趣的男人。  
“我了解过你，今天来到这儿，只是需要你告诉我一些被你藏起来的秘密。”  
这个男人像是一头统领邪恶的强壮雄狮，拥有绝对的骄傲和任何人无法抵抗的攻击性。值得让人感觉意外的是，在今天，他居然对一个随时可以杀死的猎物保持了这么久的兴趣。看起来心情不错的他似乎真的把Graves当做了一个健壮的，可怜的，随便他摆弄的玩具。  
在他面前，强大的Graves还是输了。恐怕整个国会联合都不会成为他的对手，所以他被摔在墙上，被惩罚，被施咒，被夺去一切，被打得遍体鳞伤。曾经高傲的部长不得不被迫垂下从不肯屈服的头颅，卑微地跪在更为强大的胜者面前，为自己的失败付出最大的代价。  
“告诉我，你藏起来的一切…”  
“…不…杀了我…”  
“要知道，我有无数种方法可以折磨你，直到你悲惨地死去。但是那样太可惜了，Percy，你是个强大的巫师，我欣赏你高尚的灵魂，可是这不能帮你撑下去。”  
Grindelwald好心地靠近Graves，一扬手解开了禁锢，让脆弱的部长先生可以半靠在墙壁上休息。善于隐藏在别人脸孔下的黑魔王清楚，要对付Graves这种巫师，只靠这种程度的折磨远远不够。不过在美国，还有大把的时间在等着他，这些时间足够让他慢慢按照自己的心情去玩弄这位部长，把他那张英俊的脸踩在脚下，不停地惩罚他，折磨他，直到彻底摧毁他。  
他忽然从Graves身上找到了乐趣。  
他想看Percival Graves在自己面前真正感觉到痛苦，精神崩溃，哭泣，求饶。  
没有什么比撕碎这样的灵魂更让人着迷了，而他乐于享受这个看起来很漫长的过程带给他的愉悦。  
Graves却不想再看他，大概是因为他已经不愿意再看到自己的脸流露出虚假的关切和痛心。他并不知道Grindelwald到底想要什么，不过可以想象，无非是些足够威胁他的筹码，国会的机密，要不就是利用他的身份毁灭美国的麻鸡。  
在黑魔王触碰到他的脸，帮他拢住凌乱的发丝，顺手拔下了一撮头发的时候，Graves厌恶地缩了一下身子，尽管它看来像是一个畏惧的痉挛。  
他得做点什么，就算这改变不了Grindelwald把他的头发满意地放进了口袋。  
黑魔王在试着控制他，Graves的耳朵里还在回响着鞭打划破空气，抽破皮肤的声音。他不知道这场初次接触的折磨算不算审讯，这说不准。他同样清楚控制人心的方法，那就是不断地给出希望加以诱惑，却永远让对方感觉不到满足，一点一点地靠近，却永远达不到目的。  
浑浑噩噩的头脑早已脱离了控制，他甚至觉得自己开始想念办公桌上的小座钟，它偶尔发出的声响在这个时候显得多么迷人，即使是向他报告一些令人分神的麻烦。不管是什么，那些都是只属于他的，可现在，它们都将被人夺去了。  
“不得不说，你的防御很可爱，虽然它们很幼稚。记得我是如何打破了你的咒语吗？”这个人又说话了，还是那副讨厌的腔调。“事实上，我得说我并不是很着急，所以，你可以等着我回来。希望到时候你能真正的聪明点，My dear Percy。”  
Grindelwald眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，笑容满面地摸了摸他的脸，又掏出精致的怀表，装模作样地摆弄了几下，假咳一声，摆出这位部长惯用的沙哑嗓音：“该去上班了，Graves部长上班绝不会迟到，对吗？”  
手臂和后背一起，叫嚣着凌虐后产生的痛楚，Graves注视着那个完全不一样的自己站了起来，单手背在身后，带着笑不紧不慢地离开了密室。紧接着，这里的灯光又灭了。  
一切又重回黑暗。  
或者说，更黑暗的东西正在聚集力量，它们终于要来了。

 

03  
就像黑魔王自己说的，在后来的时间里，他回来过好多次，每次都会疯狂地使尽各种新鲜的手段，掰开这位部长可怜的大脑，查看他的记忆。即使Graves把那些重要的机密以及不想被人知道的事情统统锁在了最深处，就在那些根本不起眼，永远不可能被人发觉的地方，可Grindelwald还是找到了它们。他不介意连续地对他使用钻心咒，夺魂咒，当然还包括其他一些黑暗的魔法，他喜欢看他痛苦地扭曲灵魂，他喜欢看他茫然地瞪着眼睛，他更喜欢看他哆哆嗦嗦地瘫在地上发抖，最好再加上狼狈不堪的尖叫。  
Graves闭着眼睛，试着转了转僵硬的脖子，刚刚好像睡着了。除了感觉到后脑和脊背似乎不再靠着硬梆梆的墙壁，身体接触到的温暖更让他偏执地相信自己还待在梦中。正确的日期已经模糊，仅仅靠接受审讯的次数并不能让他知道这种情况维持了多长时间，他更不清楚自己在黑暗中睡了多久，只知道无论审讯和晕厥怎么轮回，Grindelwald都不会轻易地放他离开。这场囚禁的最后结果只会是他把他杀死，在死前还要让他饱受折磨，承受屈辱和痛苦，Graves都知道。所以仅是这一点点的改变，并不能说服他选择醒来。  
他不愿意做出一副惊恐的样子，在Grindelwald到来的时候拽着他的裤角痛哭流涕，卑微地祈求他放过自己，更何况哪有人会自己拽着自己的裤子嚎啕大哭。他更不想唯唯诺诺地把脑子里的一切双手奉上，不管他是不是那个该死的安全部长，总之，他还没无能到那个地步。  
在遭到袭击的前两天，正好是有消息说Grindelwald在美洲大陆失去踪迹的那个时候，部长先生还记得，他收到过纽约在同时出现过奇怪现象的报告。那些一夜之间成片损毁的桥梁建筑绝对不会是麻鸡做的，他们做不来这个。按照现在的情况来看，那应该是黑魔王和其他巫师战斗后留下的痕迹。  
疼痛让大脑有些迟钝，喘了口气，Graves突然想起来那个第二塞勒姆的女首领对他的下属大喊大叫的场景。他收到报告赶到那所破木头房子时，正好看到了那个疯女人的脸上掺杂着惊惶和怨恨的神色，难听地尖叫着，怒气冲冲地瞪着眼睛，手里还攥着一根材质不怎么样的皮带。在他的女下属走近那女人脚边跪坐着的畏缩男孩后，就粗鲁地伸出颤抖的食指，朝着他们开始了恶毒的咒骂。  
“所有的灾难都是你们造成的！你们就是魔鬼！”  
他记得那个女人声嘶力竭地朝他尖叫，仿佛他是个什么不可饶恕的罪人。然后，这位部长不耐烦地抬了抬手，给了她一个昏迷咒。  
说起这件事，Tina Goldstein无疑是位善良而且尽职尽责的姑娘，但在有些事情上，说实话，善良过头就是真的不太聪明。对于这个女下属一时冲动去解救被虐待的男孩，攻击第二塞勒姆的首领，结果引发了丑闻导致被撤职的结局，Graves只能勉强笑笑表示自己的惋惜。接着，他又想起了那个看起来可怜兮兮的男孩，如果没记错的话，他叫Credence，是那个女人年龄最大的养子。当时，Graves没花时间去和他说话，只是在惹出更大的事情之前，不高兴地把能顾及到的麻鸡全部施了遗忘咒。  
后来有段时间Graves在下班后会心血来潮像普通麻鸡一样走在街上，拐过特定的街角时不止一次看到过那个留着愚蠢发型的男孩缩着脖子站在人群里，低着头，犹犹豫豫地递出一次又一次没人理会的传单。偶然间他们的视线恰好相对，那个男孩就会盯着他露出不自然的笑意，即使那笑和他的动作没什么差别，它们都同样的僵硬，露着胆怯。不过，Graves觉得，自己勉强把那个男孩嘴角的抽动称作是笑，已经很不错了。

“很好，Percy，至少这次你告诉了我两个名字。”  
已经不陌生的声音毫无预兆地在脑海中响起，Graves愣了愣神，刚张开嘴想询问对方的身份，就发现梦境中还在朝他笑的男孩立刻变成了一缕扭曲的黑色烟雾。踩在水泥大街上的脚向后慌张地退了两步，身处的回忆世界在这个时候也变成了一块印着街景的画布。他看见他被一只手抓起，大力揉乱，接着那只手再把他推出来，无情地扔进了深不见底的残酷地狱。  
他该醒了，不管他愿不愿意，做梦总是要醒的。  
猛地睁开眼睛，Graves再次看见了Grindelwald的真实面孔。这个苍白的金发巫师正蹲在他面前，用那双诡异的异色瞳孔牢牢地盯着他。在这位刚刚经历过摄取记忆的部长惊醒后，还体贴地帮忙重新给他盖好了滑落的大衣。  
他不记得黑魔王是什么时候进来的，还不记得自己什么时候中了咒语，更不记得这场秘密的审讯到底是从什么时候开始的。大衣勉强帮他维持住的体温让Graves忍不住把身体蜷紧了些，却不悦地发现自己被打开过记忆的脑子里有东西在烦人地嘶吼，思绪编织成的金线被人搅乱，缠成了一堆复杂的线团。  
“你冷吗？我给你带了衣服。”  
Grindelwald还在似笑非笑地盯着他，顺着铁链抓住了他藏在衣服下面的手臂，歪了歪头，轻易地让那两条冰冷的金属化为灰烬。他看起来像是在示好，可Graves绝不可能相信这个魔王。他回避着对方的视线，完全不知道该用什么样的理由来说服自己去接受他所谓的好心。于是，在Grindelwald的手掌触碰到他的手臂时，他颤抖着，下意识向后躲了一下。  
可那根本没用。  
“你看起来状态很差，穿上衣服吧，部长，这都是我的错，我不该这么无礼地对待你。”  
看似诚恳地低头道了个歉，Grindelwald笑眯眯地弯起眼睛，心情不错地靠近过来，帮手腕受伤的囚犯穿好衣服，还替他系上了一条从魔杖顶端抽出来的黑色领带。接下来更出乎意料的是他居然把那根细长的黑色魔杖还给了它原本的主人。  
“别那么看着我，Percy，我只是想给你个机会，和我决斗。”  
Graves发誓自己看见了异色瞳孔里闪着调皮狡猾的光，Grindelwald还在抱着十万分的浓烈兴趣盯着他，这种将信将疑的异样感觉差点让Graves产生动摇。他稳了稳身体，先保证自己不会现在就因为之前受的伤和来自黑暗寒冷的侵蚀站立不住。再蹙着眉盯住魔王苍白的脸，心里暗暗地怀疑起他是不是喝了自己制的奇怪魔药，或者用安全部长的身份在国会里得到了什么重大的秘密，所以，才让他如此好心，更让他如此兴奋。  
“如果你赢了我，我会让你出去，但是如果你赢不了，那只能继续待在这里了。”  
“…我不相信你。”  
Graves嘶哑的声音从发干的嘴里缓慢磨出，他觉得喉咙要烧开了，多说一个字都会让他产生自己正站在炎热沙漠上的错觉。  
“我知道，”无所谓地点点头，金发男人略带委屈地耸了耸肩，夸张地活动脸部肌肉来吐出下半句实际带有威胁的话：“但是你没得选，Percy，愚蠢又善良的女下属Tina，还有那个需要得到保护，还主动对你笑的男孩，Credence，天哪他笑得可真难看。事实上，我已经想好了该怎么让他俩给我做点事了。”  
“……别再叫我Percy…”  
“来吧，Percy，”忽视掉Graves愤怒的眼神和紧握着魔杖发白的指关节，Grindelwald懒洋洋地笑了笑，扬起魔杖抢先鞠了躬。“别犹豫了，会很好玩的。”  
鞠躬，是决斗前的礼仪。Graves没得选，他愤恨地瞪着眼前的日耳曼巫师，束手无策地看着他的笑容在视线里慢慢变大，又慢慢变深。在这里，他只是个负责陪同游戏的囚犯，只要监管他的人来了兴趣，随之而来的一切都必须由他独自承受。  
不过，他一贯的风格还在，这像是某种习惯，让他并没有多考虑，就率先抬起了从镣铐中解放出来的手臂，凶狠地抛出一道足够扎进Grindelwald身体的锋利咒语。他在站起来的时候就意识到，自己的双手只是受了伤，可动作依然算得上灵活稳健。  
然而，那条闪着红色火花的利刃被对方利落地挡开了。  
“看到了吗？我说过会很有趣。”  
Grindelwald随意地挥动手中的魔杖，弹开Graves的攻击，马上甩了一道亮蓝色的长鞭回去。接着，他看到了自己的攻击被躲开，毫不掩饰地弯起了嘴角。  
这正是他想要的，Percival Graves不应该被他第一次随意的咒语击倒。黑魔王操纵长鞭，兴奋地控制着它以越来越刁钻的角度朝这位有趣的对手抽打。事实上他已经掐准了与这位被他拖到虚弱的部长先生之间的战斗不会超过十分钟，这场决斗不可能有另外的结果。可他就是喜欢看一只小小的蚂蚁如何做挽救自己的无用功，如何想自不量力地抬起踩下去的脚。  
攻击，弹开，反击，再次弹开。这个过程不断重复，偶尔会有几次攻势太猛，划破皮肤，带来残酷的伤口。  
正如自信的黑魔王所料，没过多久，Graves的胳膊就开始不听使唤地微微打颤，视野内弥漫起雾气，带来了虚幻的重影，挡开或者躲掉黑魔王的攻击逐渐变得越来越难，速度越来越慢。他真的不知道自己还能顶着这具无力的身体和乱成一团的头脑在这场没有胜算的决斗中再坚持多长时间。  
这间密室根本不够容纳两个人进行魔法对决，而且，单单用来囚禁他的屋子里根本没有任何可以利用的物体。Graves向后退了一步，惊险地让那条蓝色的长鞭擦着头皮呼啸而过，击碎了脑后的一块砖石。他连忙抓住了空隙向Grindelwald抛回几道尖锐的咒语，这似乎很有效，几道带着怒气的芒刃至少可以让这个讨厌的家伙暂时忙着防御。  
可脸上在无意间被划出了血痕，前两次折磨留下的伤痕还偏偏不合时宜地随动作撕开，迅速地麻木神经，冒出血迹，染红衬衫。手腕也随着咒语不断地挥出重新染上断裂般的剧痛。双手在不停地发抖，他快要失去攻击能力了，这些变化都不由得让Graves感到了前所未有的恐惧。似乎，它们再也不能帮助手指拿起他的魔杖了。  
黑魔王却在这时突然失去了耐心，大概是因为他发现Graves的坚持已经远远超出了他的控制。所以，他迅速地收起了假笑，烦躁地向他的对手抛出了几团最后结束这场游戏的有力魔法。  
视野变暗的Graves终于被无形的气流重重地抽中了身体，这种巨大的力量让他整个人向后飞了出去，再一次撞在墙上，随着产生的声响，精疲力尽地滑落下来。  
手里的魔杖被甩在不远处，Grindelwald走过来，愉快地把它踩在了脚下，再不屑地踢开。他在地上半跪着，专心致志地观赏起了这位部长再一次狼狈地躺在地上，抽搐身体承受电流，发出了痛苦的鼻音。  
“你输了，部长。”他把手掌覆上了Graves冒着虚汗的冰冷额头，遗憾地吐了口气：“第二次。”  
所有事情的发展结果都在Grindelwald自己的决定之中。于是，他在消失之前，只留给强撑着使用无杖魔法的Graves一个嘲弄的眼神。然后悠闲地动动手指，无声地用了某个不被了解的咒语，彻底折断了这位部长不堪一击的手腕。

 

04  
“你真的觉得，以你现在的力量，还能成功偷袭我吗？”  
Graves躺在地上，脸部有些扭曲，浑身上下因为手腕产生的剧痛而止不住地带出痉挛。他想进入沉睡，大概是相信麻痹神经就可以让他忽略掉这个小小的麻烦。可额头和鬓角都伴随着紊乱的呼吸再次冒出了细密的汗珠，这些反应足以强烈地告诉他――没用的，做什么都没用的。  
当黑暗重新袭来后，他想撕扯着喉咙尖叫，可黑魔王一时兴起加上的无声咒却残忍地剥夺了他宣泄痛苦的权利。神志在那场根本没有胜算的决斗中失去了清醒，勉强翻了个身，手肘支撑起躯体可怜地趴在地上。Graves像个生活在纽约地下那些需要以乞讨度日的流浪汉，不得不用尽最后一点力气缓慢地爬动，想要在茫然的环境中寻找一个暂时的依靠。  
他忽然又觉得很冷，好不容易回到身体上的衣服在这个环境里完全没有起到作用，倒是让那些渗出血的伤口与衣料粘合在了一起，死死地覆盖在了皮肤上。摸索着来到角落，尽可能地把自己缩在大衣里，在呼出一口气的同时，他终于被包裹住全身的疲倦带走了微弱的意识。

Graves最终是被一阵足以把胃吐出来的强烈呕吐感从昏迷中弄醒的，他能察觉到眼角的濡湿和喉咙的肿痛，可眼前还是黑暗，让人不得不丢掉一切的黑暗。  
自己昏睡了多久？Grindelwald离开了多久？离被关进来的那天过去了多久？苦苦撑到现在，除了这具躲在角落里发抖的冰凉身体，迷迷糊糊的大脑，遍布全身的伤口，可能就只有Grindelwald留下来的失败，绝望，还有看上去永远不会结束的折磨才是他仅仅剩下的了。  
他原本以为自己根本不会在乎这种困境，这种遭受屈辱，疾病，饥饿，干渴，疼痛侵袭，根本看不见尽头，还需要被不断审讯填满的日子。可是在过去，他做出那些假想的时候完全没有真正置身于这种能够将人逼疯的黑暗之中。现在，没有人会来救他，在这个世界上恐怕没有人能敌得过Grindelwald。他明白，自己永远都不能从这儿走出去。  
没有对所处的现状有清晰的认识，就不会感觉到绝望，而Graves部长必须得承认，在这个时候，他发现自己并没有想象中的那么强大。虽然每个人都不像自己想象中的那么强大。他恨自己，也恨这片安静过头的黑暗。  
即使这还不足以让他完全屈服。  
在新一次的昏迷向他袭来时，他似梦非梦地看见另一个衣着整洁的自己点亮了密室里的光芒。不管多少次，这幅场景依旧很怪，虚弱无力的自己看着意气风发的自己穿着翻领的黑白马甲和干净的衬衫，看上去心情大好地从在外面打开的入口处走了进来。  
无法想象，这个可怕的巫师又想起了什么新鲜的花样来对付这个不听话的囚犯，可这并不会再带来什么不一样的了，无非就是从不肯停下的屈辱，鞭打，更多的鲜血和疼痛。对MACUSA的安全部长来说，在这些天，遭受的已经足够多了，所以，他竟然觉得，自己再没有什么能再失去的。  
“所有人都相信了我就是你，Mr.Graves，包括那个深色皮肤的女主席， ”Graves略微费力地半张开眼睛，尽量不动声色地看着眼前的自己，悄悄地想要试着在他面前维持最后一点希望和尊严，保持住理智和冷漠。“不得不说，变成你的模样大概是我这么多年以来感觉最好的一个。”  
“本来我还有时间跟你慢慢玩，但是纽约出了点事，大片道路和房屋被损坏…你别那么看着我，这次可不是我干的，是一种未知的强大力量。”蹲下身子，用魔杖的顶端蛮横地捅进了Graves微微喘息的嘴，带着恶意和终于在这个巫师眼中出现的不耐烦，粗鲁地撬开了他的牙齿：“那么现在就告诉我，怎么样才能找到它。”  
我不知道。  
Graves保持着原来的姿势，一动没动，厌倦和无所畏惧让他连眼睛都懒得再像前几次那样满怀愤怒，努力恶狠狠地瞪他。他知道自己看起来像是死了，悲哀又凄惨地成为Grindelwald手中的牺牲品。可有的时候真的不如死了，至少死去能逃避这些无休止的问题，能装作自己什么都不知道，还能让一直骄傲的心有个体面的结果。  
“你想死，Percy。”Graves自己的声音夸张地传进耳朵，一只手伸出来，用力捏住了他染上病态红晕的惨白脸颊，眯起眼睛，看上去似乎在生气。就在这个时候，捅进嘴里的魔杖开始猛然喷出一股水流，不由分说地灌进了干燥的口腔。“我以为你能一直固执下去，那会很有趣，却没想到，你居然想用这种简单的方式摆脱我。”巫师凶狠地把魔杖抽出来，不客气地挥手抽了他一耳光。“可你还没有真正到了走投无路的地步，明白吗？”  
被拉起来的动作不客气地戳到了痛处，用来维持温度的大衣被无情地剥下，长裤在某个时候碎成了布条，Graves抽着气，咳嗽着，强迫自己想些别的来代替不自觉的猜测。他习惯性地咬紧了牙，身体被恼怒的Grindelwald掐着后颈抵在墙上，脸颊在粗糙的墙壁上蹭破了皮，火烧火燎地疼，撞击更是让他感到头晕脑胀，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。  
“不如来尝试一下新的玩法，Percy，我敢打赌，你以后会时常想念我的。”  
玩味的声音在耳后响起时，Graves直接发了懵。他没想到后面会发生什么，以至于在这个巫师凶狠地咬伤他的脖颈时，都震惊到发不出痛呼。这算是种审讯吗？他说不出来，被动的姿势使他无法看到站在身后的人，更无法得知那个人究竟想要对他做什么。  
细长的魔杖抽打着他的大腿和臀部，又找准恰当的时机，粗暴地捅进了他的身体，劈开本该紧闭着的一切，肆意搅动，满不在乎地开辟了一条通道。它在黑魔王的手里好像被赋予了新的生命，作为追寻者在执着地寻找着它的宝藏。可是，这和之前受到的咒语攻击，鞭打，还有钻心咒完全不同，Graves觉得自己迟钝了，但他真的从没想过自己会遭遇到这样的…这样的…事。  
那根坚硬的棍子带给他的疼痛让汗水流入眼角，皱起眉，偏执地合上眼皮，他下意识地松开牙齿，咬紧了嘴唇，极度想要克制住从喉咙里发出的那些混合着异样感觉和痛苦的呜咽。  
“连你的魔杖都只会听我的。”  
Grindelwald完全不在乎Graves的感觉怎么样，他唯一感兴趣的就是从这位部长的脑子里得到他想要的东西，并且让这位高傲的部长慢慢崩溃。为了达到这个目的，他不惜用尽各种各样的手段，不惜弄伤他，侮辱他，把他当成个很好的玩具。当然，这都是老掉牙的手段，因为现在，他就要成功了。  
Graves在毁灭性的刺激下陷入了一场幻觉，可睁开眼睛后看到的场景实在太过真实，又让他忍不住怀疑被囚禁的经历只是段糟糕透了的噩梦。这里没有黑魔王，没有阴冷，没有那么多附加的耻辱，部长先生诧异地发现自己已经回到了国会的办公室，眼前站着一排满脸严肃的下属。他们都在认真地盯着他，时不时点点头，还有几个在用速记笔，黑色的羽毛笔漂浮在空气中上下滑动，笔尖与纸张摩擦带出声响，仿佛是在全神贯注地记录着他说的重要内容。  
可他很清楚，自己什么也没说过。  
出了什么事？  
在这个疑惑刚刚涌入脑海时，他就立刻皱紧了眉头。他不该这么想的，好像是特意为了回答他的问题，有个一模一样的家伙马上从他坐着的椅子上站了起来，或者，更直接一点，可以说是从他的身体上分离了出来。Graves惊恐地瞪着那个拥有相同面孔的男人摆出不苟言笑的阴郁表情，然后用低沉沙哑的声音给那些浑然不知的下属下起了命令。  
不是…他不是…  
他急匆匆地站起来，快步走过去，想叫住那些即将离开办公室的巫师们。可是，尽管他想要骂人，却始终没人能够听到他的声音。他们甚至看不到他，就好像和这个讨厌的替代者相比，他才是个不真实的臆想。  
“Mr.Graves，这是你上次要我查的那个男孩，他的资料都在这儿。”  
一个穿风衣戴帽子的男巫故意留在了最后，等其他人都离开后，才神神秘秘地掏出一份纸质文件，恭敬地递给了那个替代者。  
别给他，什么都别给他…  
“谢谢你Lemke。”  
替代者镇定自若地接过文件，随手翻了翻，就扬起眉毛露出一个欣慰的表情。接着，客套地向那个男巫优雅地致谢。等努力压制激动心情的愚蠢下属转过身走了出去，才放心地锁上了办公室的门。  
“很快他们就会忘记你，部长，很快…”混着危险的气声从后面含糊地贴近耳朵，指尖掠过汗湿的鬓角，缓慢地抚摸起了他的头发，最终将它们用力地抓在手里拉扯，逼迫Graves抬起了无助的脸：“没人知道你已经死在了小笼子里，我特意为你打造的小笼子。”  
Graves惊呼了一声，掉入深渊的恐怖感觉让他立刻回神。这是第一次，他没发现，自己竟然为了发现沾上血迹的脸始终贴着坚硬的墙壁而感到欣喜，鼻翼小幅度扇动，发出一阵阵粗重的喘息，嘴巴张开，时不时有几声微不可察的呻吟。也许这种折磨比看着自己被其他人遗忘忽视要好上很多，他心不在焉地告诉自己，完全不想去在意Grindelwald已经把沾满透明肠液的魔杖拔了出来，换上滚烫的阴茎，不由分说地插进了他的身体深处。  
“你有一具不错的身体，足够强壮，足够性感，足够让人产生征服的欲望。”  
其实在某些特别的时候，身体上的那些感觉都是假的，只有心里的波动才是唯一能够产生影响的方式。即使他是国会位高权重的部长，即使他的实际权力比其他人看到的还要大，即使他是北美大陆最顶尖的巫师。可这一切都无法改变现在越来越糟糕的处境，他遇到了Gellert Grindelwald，这就让所有事情超出了他的控制，并且尽可能地坏了下去。  
“回到现实感觉很好，对吗？你喜欢和我待在一起，是因为你发现现在没有人会花心思维持你的自尊，保持你的骄傲，让你找到自己的存在感。现在让你回到需要面对的现实会带给你恐慌。”  
那Graves就是活该接受折磨。毫无意义地摇了摇头，鼻音否定地哼了几声，喉结不安地上下耸动，他恍惚间发觉，魔王的诱惑差点让自己真正陷入了邪恶的圈套。说实在的，他不知道自己是不是真的害怕回到现在需要面对的现实。  
不，不是的，他只是不愿意去接受这一切，不愿意违背意志，更不愿意去接受自己的无力。

Graves觉得自己快要死了，身体后面的隐秘地带随着顶弄产生了一些可耻的痉挛，当然还有时时刻刻都会存在的撕裂和疼痛。黑魔王的摩擦和撞击加快了速度和力道，他又不由得开始浑浑噩噩地想一些其他事情了，比如Picquery永远不露情绪的腔调，其他几个级别够高的傲罗动不动就摆出的紧张表情，还有几个月之前对付黑魔王崇拜者造成的脸颊擦伤。  
“说吧，它在哪里…”  
Graves的上半身都贴在了墙上，空洞的眼睛里弥漫上了一层大雾，睫毛湿漉漉地轻颤，溢出的眼泪在脸上形成两条晶亮的线路。Grindelwald只是想要向他发泄，他知道，可这种对对方的了解依旧避免不了侧面的额角早就被磕碰出血，唤起火辣的疼痛，像是那个原本寄居在体表皮肤下面的危险动物又钻进了头颅，躲在头骨内部，一点一点地蚕食着他痛不欲生的大脑。  
他的思绪掠过整个国会，游荡在纽约的大街上，穿过每一条宽窄不一的马路，在经过一所简陋的破木头房子时，又想起了那个留着愚蠢发型，缩着脖子对他笑的男孩。偶然间他曾感觉到这个男孩的身体里蕴藏着一股有关魔法的力量，不过这可以解释成他的祖先有过巫师，把血统继承了下来。可他的养母偏偏是第二塞勒姆的首领，Graves知道这个，只是懒得再去思考这件事，毕竟，他们的血统不管怎么想都会让他觉得讽刺。  
Grindelwald在这个时候暴躁地掐住了他的腰，对待他像是对不堪一击的防守发起总攻的军队。他的下体不停地与他的臀部发生猛烈的碰撞，Graves不愿意去听狰狞的阴茎在身体里进进出出，捣弄肠道带出的声音。就算有快感暂时侵占了他的意识，可腿间的黏腻感让他始终感到恶心和强烈的不快。可是，鼻腔和喉咙里情不自禁地带出哼叫，竟然让他渐渐地对自己产生了怀疑。  
他真的会成为一个黑魔王的发泄工具，承受各种各样的折磨，永远过着暗无天日的日子。还会成为家族的耻辱，被人代替，被人遗忘，惨不忍睹地死在这儿，直到变成一具发臭的尸体。到那个时候，Grindelwald只需要用一个简单的咒语，就能抹除所有关于他曾经出现在这个世界上的痕迹。  
他还有希望吗？连他自己都不知道。

滚烫的精液随着低低的咆哮灌进了他的身体内部，刺眼的红白色液体在阴茎拔出的那一刻就滴落在地上，粘粘糊糊地混合在一起，让人几近崩溃。Graves满头大汗，在身后力道消失的瞬间就垂着脑袋跪在了地上，在庆幸得到解脱的同时喘息着脱了力。  
“你病了。”  
Grindelwald捏起囚徒的下巴，摸出一瓶难闻的药水，掰开嘴巴给他一次性灌了下去。如果不是刚刚得到了点线索，他就要没耐心了，况且，他并不介意继续用原来的方式去抽打这位麻烦的部长。伸手捂住那张干裂的嘴，强迫Graves停止咳嗽和呕吐的欲望，直到看见喉结动了动，才用魔杖再次撬开他的嘴唇，确认那些喝起来和气味一样令人憎恨的东西已经统统倒进了胃。  
“你还不能那么早死，部长。”

 

05  
Graves相信自己的脑子一定出了很严重的毛病，或者，它从来就没有正常过。弥漫着血腥气的口腔里充斥着一股黑魔王给他灌下的那瓶药水带来的恶心味道。说真的，这味道和腐烂的肉块根本没什么区别，即使它能让他觉得好受一点儿，更能让他不至于被提前要了命。茫然地望着眼前的黑暗，他实在想不通这个感觉是因为Grindelwald越来越频繁地翻动他的记忆，还是因为自己已经疯了，彻彻底底的疯了。

濒临崩溃地跪在地上，他又迎来了一次新的摄神取念。经验丰富的Graves部长早在过去就能够抵抗住吐真剂的效力，还能利用心灵的复杂性和多层次藏住一些特殊的记忆。在这几天过去后，甚至对Grindelwald不断用在他身上的夺魂咒都产生了抗性。可现在，艰难的守卫最终被黑魔王随意地削弱了，衬衫汗津津地贴着后背，在低温的作用下，没过多久就感觉背上贴了一块冒着寒气的冰，下巴被魔杖的前端挑起，棕色的眼睛被迫与另一个自己进行了一小会儿并不愉快的眼神接触。  
“…Percy，Percy，我该说你什么好呢…”  
施咒的巫师显然从他的记忆里看到了更多值得夺走的东西，这个日耳曼男巫令人厌恶地眯起眼睛，慢吞吞地从嘴唇中间磨出几声听起来暧昧不清的音节。比起叫一个人的名字，说一句有明确含义的句子，它们更像是对某件意想不到的事发出的惊喜和感叹。  
“盲猪酒吧，嗯？”Gindelwald勾着笑，抬起了小臂，轻松地把自己从这位部长的面容变回了本来的模样。随即弯下腰，掐住Graves一瞬间闪过惊慌的脸，强迫他与自己再次对视。“想不到你还会和妖精做交易，要知道，那帮家伙可不值得信任。”  
“…之前你提到的Tina Goldstein，那位总是自作聪明的女士，我很好奇…她知道她的线人Mr.Gnarlak透露出的消息大部分都是你授意的吗？”  
“看起来…你对主席女士的某些命令不太高兴…”  
“你和我是同类人，Naughty boy，我真的很高兴…你和我是同类人…”

异色的瞳孔深深扎进了已经被一点点扯成平面的心脏，他能感受到他在发抖，全部的秘密被人挖出来这一事实已经微妙地改变了这位部长的想法。他不再试着在黑魔王面前隐瞒什么了，毕竟，他刚刚失去了作为囚犯的最后价值，Grindelwald也知道这个。于是，他拍了拍他的脸，直起身体，看上去笑得很开心。  
“今天值得得到奖赏，所以，你会得到食物和水，当然了，我还会再检查几次你那个复杂的脑袋。”他眨了眨眼睛，离开时说话的语气有一种难得的轻快，“你知道的，万一有什么被遗漏了，可就太糟糕了。”

Graves在短暂的空隙里模糊地想起了第一天从国会下班的那个傍晚。夕阳烧得浓烈，鲜红的颜色渐渐染遍了整个天空，那些洒下来的余晖正巧落在深蓝色的西装上，让他抬头望了几眼。不过，他可没有那个感叹自然的情怀，年轻男人皱起眉，只看见铺天盖地的强大与美丽，而后，就是狡猾的，利用假象换来的惊叹伪装出一种暖意融融的色调，让所有人都忘记了它即将带来的是深不见底的黑夜。  
就是在这个男人带来食物之后，他终于找到了能证明自己的脑子出了毛病的证据。或许是帮忙维持生命的面包还有水顺便还帮他恢复了一些思考的能力，Graves轻声地叹息着，眼角露出了一点点不易察觉的无奈。双手的手腕都肿得可怕，于是，他只能勉强趴在地上，尽力去获取黑魔王给他的奖励。  
Grindelwald是个自大的家伙，他没有再锁着他，似乎是坚信自己已经把他的魔法全部击碎了。他本该立刻杀了他，可是国会里那些蠢货们的表现让他忍不住又做了个其他决定――他要耐心地等他死去，在夺走所有的东西之后，在让他完全失去了兴趣之后，再让这位部长痛苦地死去。这位Graves部长显然比之前遇到的那些巫师要有趣多了，而且，没有人会发现，这个世界上有两个Graves的事实。  
金发巫师笑容满面地蹲在旁边，安静地注视着自己的囚犯把东西吃完，又放任他靠着墙歇了好一会儿，才再次来了兴趣。他在他身边跪下一条腿，挂着笑脸慢慢地凑近，带着威胁去啃咬Graves的脖子。  
“…You are my prisoner…”暧昧的气息呼在脖颈的皮肤上，还有他像是毒液般令人感到可怕的音调，都成功地引起了一阵阵不适，以至于Graves有了一种要把刚刚吞下去的面包再翻腾出胃部的错觉。他挣扎着，使劲向后仰着头，惊慌失措地向后躲闪，极力想要把不久之前才在身上发生过的那幅不堪场景挤出脑海。  
不要再来了一次了…不要…  
“Shh…”Grindelwald的手掌摊开，蛮横地扣住了他的后脑。他开始用拇指去慢慢地蹭Graves耳后的皮肤，但似乎觉得这还不够，于是，他又带安抚性质地用手指插进他的头发，去温柔地抚摸他的鬓角。“Be a good boy…Percy…”  
就算陷入了地狱，可Graves不是个傻瓜，Grindelwald在折磨他的时候总会情不自禁地露出一些细小的感情变化，而这些变化总是喜欢乐此不疲提醒着他一个重要的事实：也许，部长很擅长保守秘密，但同样，部长还擅长用这些秘密去攻击被他盯上的目标。  
“Someone left you…”  
他并不知道自己选择在这个时候说出这句话的原因，黑魔王没有立刻杀死他已经算是天大的幸运，可他就是决定给这种日子找点乐趣。所以，当看到Grindelwald得意洋洋的脸孔僵在了原处，嘴角上滑腻的笑容也变成了一块令人恶心的污泥时，他就知道，在这次，自己要赢了。  
“重要的人，是吗？”  
Graves好些天没有说过这么多话了，挣开手臂的桎梏，靠着墙缓缓放松身体，固执又放肆地盯着那双眼睛。似乎他这么做就要自由了，他就要做本该是游刃有余的部长会做的事了。声音在牢房的石壁上来回撞击，嘶哑，低沉，却听起来格外的冷静和笃定。  
“别挑衅我，部长。”  
Grindelwald的脸色明显变差了不少，快速收起脸上本来的表情，两手交叉相握，威胁似的压低了声音，虽然，这并不能阻止Graves继续说下去。  
“…因为你无法控制的暴虐脾气吗？还是…因为你总想折磨那个人..所以..那个人终于受不了了...”  
“闭嘴！”  
Grindelwald瞪着眼睛，清楚地听到了自己的忍耐一点点崩裂的声音。他绷直了手臂，恶狠狠地打了他，接着恼羞成怒地站起来，准备离开这个让他无法控制情绪的地方。是的，他确实太过明显了，以至于现在让这个精明到讨厌的部长用他的猜测不偏不倚地在胸口上戳出了一个残酷的血洞。  
不管再怎么强大，他始终还是个人，一个有感情的人。  
“也许…”Graves在他身后，扯着还在流血的嘴角，发出了一声再明显不过的讥笑，“也许…他和我有共同点…我猜是名字？…这就是你选中我的原因…对吗…Gellert?”  
“我现在就可以杀了你！你已经没用了！明白吗？我不用喝该死的复方汤剂也能变成你！”  
“Shh…别激动…”  
Graves故意轻松地笑着，抿起嘴唇，凝视着眼前愤怒的魔王，惨白的脸上没有一点点担忧他自己会立刻被杀死的意思，就好像在这间密室里，他才是真正主导了事态发展的人，而Grindelwald是那个被无情地关在这儿，被不断索取，气急败坏的狼狈囚徒。

我不会阻止你实现理想，国会的法律确实让所有人变得窝囊，像下水道里的老鼠，更像现在的我，终年见不到本该享受到的阳光。而我做到了我该做的，不管是作为古老傲罗家族的后人还是现在的安全部长，更何况，现在我也无法阻碍你。  
Graves无所谓地闭上了眼睛，他还在抖，然而心底里有一块地方迅速地膨胀然后撕裂。对于黑巫师的恐惧暂时从身体里溜了出去，连同那些炙热的期待。即使他依然憎恨这种囚禁，但他终于肯放弃了，放弃那个努力承受煎熬，期待有谁能够发现他，或者自己可以从这里走出去的念头。同样地，他不怕被黑魔王杀死，对于可能会降临的死亡，现在的他简直求之不得。关于对纽约日出日落的想念还有他从Grindelwald这里学到的，叫做痛苦的东西，终于让他对自己能撑到最后，撑过磨难，好好地活下去不再抱有任何希望了。  
“相信我，在黑暗中呆久了，总会发疯的。”

 

06  
事情终于走到了前所未有的一步，从刚开始他们之中的一个想要疯狂索取，另一个想要拼命反抗，到现在那个施暴者猛然发现自己失去了掌控局面的能力，而反抗者变得从没有像现在这样期待死亡，无所顾忌，从没有像现在这样渴望它立刻将自己包围。  
杀了我，他固执地想，现在就杀了我。  
但囚室里没有声音，没有咒语发出的光和电击。Graves渐渐止住了身体的抖动，放稳呼吸，逼迫自己必须要等待。他完全不想去好奇Grindelwald到底在想什么，在做什么动作，在拿什么样的眼神看他。他只知道，黑魔王没有离开，没有继续说话，也没有动。

年轻一点的Graves在走进国会工作后，从普通傲罗一路走到安全部长这个职务，出过无数次大大小小的任务，拜它们所赐，或多或少地受过伤。有一次严重到让他必须得绑着绷带，在医院的病床上躺了一个星期，在负责治疗他的医生监视下喝了一个星期难闻的治愈药水，后来，又不得不回家去养了好几天才被批准回去上班。可就算这样，还从来没有哪次遇到过眼前这种糟糕的情况，不过，他也从没有遇到过如此强大的巫师。  
那个时候的他只是个毛头小子，每天穿着简单的深色西装，拎着公文包，坐在一大群人共同分享的办公室里喝廉价咖啡。并不像现在这样，有属于安全部长单独的办公室，安静的办公环境，还能喝最贵的咖啡，来点酒也没有问题。也不像现在这样善于隐藏和伪装，更不像现在心思缜密，冷淡，熟知人心。即使这份工作免不了会遇到足够焦头烂额，几天几夜都无法睡觉的麻烦事，可他总会强迫自己迅速冷静下来，分析局面，摸索着，寻找合适的方法去解决问题，而不是像其他衣冠楚楚，出身良好的孩子们那样，发火，哭泣，逃跑，软弱无力地去寻求根本没必要的帮助。  
他不是个喜欢拿身份背景来要求特权的男人，一直都不是。  
就算他不是个纯粹的好人。  
酒吧里的那个妖精，Gnarlak，曾在多喝了几杯酒之后有意无意地提醒过他，要小心，也许会有人盯上他。因为在各个方面来说，他太过突出了，整个北美没有任何巫师能盖过他的风头，没人能比他更强大，更让人无法移开视线，无法忽略。

“我喜欢你，Mr. Graves.”黑魔王终于说话了，在最后一个单词落下的时候有一阵空白的间隙进来，他可能抓住了这段空白缓了口气。与之前不同的是，他的声音里没有了狡猾，嘲讽和玩弄的意思，倒是听起来十分认真，似乎是想要和这位部长谈论一件严肃的事情。“你和那帮蠢货不一样，你…更加强大，聪明，独立，敢于挑衅我，让我…更满意。”  
过了小半秒才意识到自己被Grindelwald称赞了一番的Graves依然紧闭双眼，默不作声地抿紧了嘴唇。他不想搭理这个男人，这不需要犹豫。除了绝对的不信任之外，他还完全确定自己刚刚准确地戳中了黑魔王隐藏起来的痛处，所以，他绝对不可能轻易地放过他。  
那几句看似云淡风轻的挑衅像是一把火，被他提前细心地准备好了助燃物，肆无忌惮地挑了个合适的时机点燃。只要它着了，就没有被迅速扑灭还不留痕迹的道理。  
“可是，你恨我，我能看出来。”Grindelwald朝着他，眯起了眼睛，继续轻声说道。黑魔王很怪异地选择了在这个瞬间变回一个普通人，正常地说话，动作，连接下来的微微叹气和笑声都显得格外真实：“真是可惜，My darling，这是个礼貌问题。你要知道，爱是盲目的，恨也是，而我们都是什么也看不到的那种人。”  
Graves还是没说话，他瘫坐着，睫毛停止了颤动，粘着血迹的脸在暗黄色的灯光下染上了一层不堪的疲倦，这让他整个人的状态看起来不太好。可能是低烧还没退，呼吸中夹杂着几丝发烫的粗重喘息，频率却平稳得像是悄悄地睡了过去。  
Grindelwald不再说下去了，他安静地站在原地，用灼热的目光去注视着面前支离破碎的Graves。是的，他突然觉得自己在欣赏他，还有点喜欢他，可是，自己注定不会放过他。这个男人怎么敢反驳他？有什么资格去挑衅他？他得明白，对于自己来说，他什么都不是，无足轻重。过分的自信会招来惩罚，可死亡才是对明显在求死的人最慷慨的施舍和宽容。  
有意等了一会儿，黑魔王突然讨厌起了这片过于安静的空气，部长先生的表现实在让他无法再提起继续下去的兴趣，不管是强暴他，还是恼怒地鞭打他，再或者对他念咒，都在沉默中失去了乐趣，成了让人烦躁的事情。  
他注定无法实现愿望，永远不会放晴的日子才是最难熬的，不是吗？  
“你不畏惧死亡，你畏惧的是不管做什么，都得不到想要的一切。”  
Graves把这句话听进去了，他觉得有点头晕，模模糊糊地居然觉得，自己的心脏随着Grindelwald的声音被无形的手掌用力抓出了胸膛。

金属制成的门碰撞在一起的声音被无意间放大了许多倍，灯光熄灭了，Graves的头又开始不听话地隐隐作痛。全身的神经紧绷太久，每天机械性的重复折磨与休息，或者是脑子不断地被翻乱，再放空陷入回忆，让他受够了，也让他太累了。挪了挪身体，不小心牵扯到某个细小的伤口，带出一丝丝酸麻的撕扯，抽着气，找了个还算舒服的姿势缩了起来，不由得对后脑莫名其妙越来越严重的钝痛感无奈地皱紧了眉。  
他记得，Grindelwald镇定地挂着笑脸，拧开房门出现在他身后的那天。还没等他拿起魔杖，黑魔王就干脆地夺走了那根黑色的细长木棍，然后满脸兴奋地陪他玩了一会儿抵抗攻击的游戏。很快不耐烦之后就随便挥了挥手，把他重重地扔在墙上，又让窗边那个花瓶砸上了他的肩膀，在歪了身体的时候，悄无声息地用了钻心咒和石化咒。  
“你现在是我的了，Percival.”  
金发巫师罚他跪下，对他得意地说道。

Grindelwald很喜欢抽打他，即使他什么都没做。这个充满血腥味的惩罚一定要等到他的眼睛变红，浑身上下布满了细长的鞭痕之后才肯停止。那时还没化作灰尘的铁链在一次次的审讯中哗啦啦地响个不停，禁锢着仅仅是受伤，还没有被折断的手腕。看到他实在爬不起来以后，就收起魔杖，那个残忍的巫师会笑，笑得很大声，接着，那些笑声会铺天盖地地袭来，让魔杖挑起他的脸，让他再次清醒。  
Graves第一次知道自己居然这么爱做梦。身体被低温冻得哆哆嗦嗦，嘴唇毫无血色，在睡着或者陷入昏迷的时候，他偶尔会梦到少年时期在学校里度过的日子，偶尔会梦到家人，再偶尔，就是意识越出了牢笼溜回了国会。  
做梦的人往往不知道自己在做梦，于是，他又看见自己穿过马路，来到国会大楼了。可每天都会向他致意的警卫拉开门的时候在用眼角奇怪地盯着他，大厅里走来走去的职员们不停地对他狼狈的模样指指点点，窃窃私语，在察觉到他想靠近时便快速地躲开。他看起来不像是安全部长，反而更像个不被欢迎的，令人讨厌的外来者。Graves停下了脚步，心神不定地猜测起现在整个国会恐怕都没有人认识他，那只能说明，他不该出现在这里。  
这算不了什么，他索性离开人群，心烦意乱地想回到自己的办公室去，然而没走几步就被几个严肃的傲罗拦住去路，不由分说地用镣铐反绑上双手，推推搡搡地，把他请进了再熟悉不过的审讯室。  
“出什么事了？”  
没人想要回答他。  
是要对这段时间消失进行审查吗？在这儿唯一能审讯他的只有Picquery，他可不怕这个。对付那位主席女士，Graves永远有自己一套办法。

“你这人挺有意思的，”片刻之后，听到声音的Graves惊慌地抬起头，瞪着站在眼前朝他开口的男人――整洁讲究的马甲，一模一样的冷漠神情，控制不住地发起了抖，慌张到连半个字都说不出来。“不知道怎么称呼你，但是我可以给你个建议，在我弄清楚你的名字之前，就先把你为什么要扮成我的原因，说出来。”  
站在桌子后面的Graves部长危险地眯起了眼睛，弯下腰，用两只手撑住了桌面，居高临下地盯着他。趴在领口的两只镶了绿宝石的蝎子好像在冷色的灯光下稍稍动了动，接着，充满威胁意味地朝他们的囚犯扬起了黑色的尾巴。  
“说吧，为什么？”

 

07  
过了一小会儿，Graves感到眼底在渐渐发烫，他瞪着他，瞪着把雪白领口收好的那对张牙舞爪的蝎子，恼火到让被镣铐缠住的双手在背后握成了两个发白的拳头。果然，那个家伙绝对不会放过他。心跳声沉闷地响起，带着回音，毫不客气地撞击他的耳膜，他能看到男人的嘴角含着微不可察的笑意，熟悉的凝视让他立刻意识到了这个正隔着桌子审问他，所谓的部长到底是谁。  
“你知道我是谁。”Graves说话的语气极为笃定，偏过头，瞥了一眼把自己带到这儿来的傲罗，表情迅速从慌张恢复了镇定。“或许你该说说，你是谁？”  
“我觉得，你还没有明白现在的处境，这位先生，尽管你从见到我开始就在发抖。”男人不慌不忙地坐了下来，刮得干干净净的脸上挂着微笑。他看起来像是要和面前的人进行一场简单的谈话，细长的手指放在嘴唇前摩挲了几下，慢悠悠地继续说道：“提醒一下，作为可疑人员，你没有质问我的权力。”  
“我知道你不会放过我，Grindelwald，你要让我痛苦地死去，我现在看到的一切，这一切都是你安排好的。”Graves快速地说完了这些，干燥过头的眼睛没忍住多眨了几下。对面的男人在用令人不舒服的目光注视他，身后的两个傲罗一动不动，背着手靠墙站得笔直。周围的一切都没改变，只有突如其来的真实感让他缓缓地呼了口气。  
这些话是该说出来，不是为了刻意戳穿黑魔王的身份，不是为了让自己寻求帮助，变得更安全，更不是为了寻找国会的帮助，他早就不指望这些了。他仅仅是觉得，这些话必须得说出来。他恨他，可这么长时间的对峙过去了，那个人一定也不会喜欢他。走到现在的Graves只想要让他难堪，尴尬，哪怕有一点点波动也好，只要在那张假面上出现了什么，那就是他的胜利。  
“别指望你能拿Grindelwald这个名字哄骗任何人，压抑的世界并不能支撑你选择变成我的理由。”这位Graves部长摆摆手，示意那两个和木头没什么区别的傲罗先出去。说实在的，黑魔王把他模仿得很像，从表情到动作，气质，还有说话的口气，都和他没什么明显的区别。“你该感谢我，没有立刻要你的命。”  
“你是说，我该对一个虐待自己，替代自己的人说感谢？”  
“说一句感谢，没什么困难的，而且，你真的该感谢自己到现在还没死，还应该感谢，我的脸，还有我的衣服让你找到了存在感。”他不以为然地靠在了椅背上，双手覆上大腿，做出一副很轻松的样子。然后站了起来，慢吞吞地走到Graves身后，但他显然觉得这样的气氛还不够足，于是，又俯下身，靠近他耳后，压低声音悄悄地说道：“或者说，我就是这个不肯配合的你，明白吗？到现在为止，折磨你的，替代你的，不是别人，一直都是你自己。”  
“我不知道你是不是有妄想症一类的毛病，但是，你已经看见了，在这儿没人认同你的身份，我才是他们心里的安全部长。不过你还可以试试……如果你在这个世界中是真实存在的话，魔法是不会骗人的。”突然间心情大好的Graves部长伸出手臂，从背后搂住犯人的肩膀，用力捏了捏。与此同时暧昧不清地把气息喷洒进他裸露在外的脖颈。“你可以试着挣脱我，来吧，现在就动手，早点结束这场闹剧对我们都有好处。”  
然而这一回的触碰有了不可回避的意义，和那些过分的亲密不同，它就像他曾经给过的机会，允许他们可以再来一次决斗，允许他可以重新掌握自己的自由。Graves沉默了，他在思考，而冷清的审讯室里只有两个人的呼吸相互交错，散发热气，发出噪音，一次次地想要刺探对方的内心。他努力想要用自己不知道什么时候恢复了原样的双手召唤出什么，或者把锁链挣脱，最好让这个讨厌的人把手拿开。他皱着眉头，聚精会神地尝试着，然后又试了一次，再一次，可遗憾的是，什么都没出现，那位部长的臂膀还圈着他，以至于手指发出的力道让那片皮肤有些发麻。  
“你失败了。”  
狡猾的部长开始缓慢地亲吻他的耳朵，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，更深地拥住了这具因为失去魔法而恐惧的身体。这是他的囚犯从来没有露出过的惊慌失措，这和过去发生过的事都不同，他笑着，发觉自己从没有这么计较过这个男人内心的变化。不过这挺有意思，这么多天过去了，这是他第一次看到这个，第一次闻到这样的味道。  
“你失败了，Percy，看，我说过魔法不会骗人的。”他开心极了，故意含住这个男人的耳垂，轻柔地模糊掉吐字，快乐地说道“你是不存在的，现在相信了吗？在这个世界上，只有我才能触碰你，只有我才能给你真实感。记住，只有我。”  
Graves被拎起来大力摁在桌子上，这位部长给他的力道迫使他不得不弯下腰，腹部紧贴住正泛凉意的桌面，形成了一个完美的角度。那个男人又随便一扬手，把这位囚犯的裤子完全扒开，顺便用手掌揉捏拍打臀部示意他放松，握住还固定在背后的手，让黑色的布料悄无声息地落在地板上。  
他知道最不愿意接受的事又要发生了，洁白的手帕从口袋里飘出来，自动拧成细长的绳索系进嘴里，被口中的唾液沾湿，勒得嘴角发疼，绳端在脑后优雅地打了个结。Graves还没从失去魔法的震惊和怀疑自己的存在中缓过神来，那人就使上了力气，挺动腰部，毫无爱怜地进入了他。  
“这是给你不听话的惩罚，Darling。”

肉体的冲撞和痛感让他失神地瞪着审讯室的墙壁，不停地思考起关于那几块变色的墙壁到底什么时候才会被换掉的问题。Grindelwald从不会为了回避自己的兴趣，或者隐藏自己的情绪而刻意端起高高在上的架子，更不会吝啬用触碰去灼烧他早就跌入黑暗的灵魂。  
寒冷是需要习惯的，任何事情都是需要习惯的，即使它们起初是那么的难熬，可等到终于习惯了，就会忘记事情原来本该是什么样子，自己曾经有多期待那份温暖。Graves眼前的一切都显得真实无比，没人认识他，被另一个自己审讯，失去了魔法，被惩罚，被毁灭，这些都让他逐渐相信，恐怕在这个世界上，唯一虚假的东西，只有他自己。  
“承认吧，你是虚假的。”  
被强烈的顶弄和抽送折磨到呜咽出声，腿根磨擦撞击出火烧火燎的黏腻，身体的每个关节都好像变成了空的。那位部长在朝他低语，在对着他笑，握住手传来的高温带来了一种仿佛让内部快速融化的可怕感觉。后来，有不愉快的液体顺着大腿滑落，Graves皱起眉头，挣扎着想要从桌子上起来，却被强硬地掐住了后颈。  
“你看起来不太好，Percy dear，要休息一会儿吗？”

 

他张了张嘴，还不知道该说些什么，就惊慌地被突然出现的巨大漩涡吸入了另一个梦境。  
Ilvermorny大厅里的炉火永远烧得很旺，显示天气的屋顶在这个时候正覆盖着钴蓝色的幕布，还有一片灿烂的星光。四个学院的象征威严地扫视着每个即将参加分院的孩子，那些什么都不懂的孩子们在穿绿格子外套的瘦高教授带领下，穿过走道，路过人群，老老实实地聚在台前，稚嫩的脸上写满了激动，还有紧张，有些已经互相熟悉的朋友们正把小脑袋凑一起窃窃私语，时不时发出轻微的笑声。更大一点的学生们已经坐在了长桌前，打量着这帮不懂事的小孩，兴致勃勃地猜测起谁会幸运到分进自己的学院。  
Graves记得这个晚上，而且，永远都不会忘记这个晚上。他站在一根石柱后面，毫不费力地就看到了十一岁的自己。  
那个从小就是倔脾气的孩子在巫师袍下面穿了干净讲究的衣服，乌黑的头发梳得整整齐齐，站着的时候没有小动作。绷着脸，懒得和其他人多说话，在观察过人群之后就自信地站在了最前面，等待那个教授念出他的名字，叫他上台。  
Percival Graves是个敢于冒险，敢于探索的强壮勇士，他会为了达到自己的目标而不断努力，所有人都得在日后承认这一点。就在那天晚上，这个骄傲的孩子好不容易露出笑脸，满意地走进属于他的学院时，那张长桌上的学生们都拼命地鼓起了掌。毫无疑问，他得到了整晚最响亮的欢呼喝彩，毕竟那些大孩子们还差点扔起帽子来庆祝致意。  
“我就知道！我就知道！”  
少年在调整好椅子后就听到了几个高年级的学生在激动地大声尖叫，他还看见学院的院长也在望着他微笑鼓掌。于是他朝他们礼貌地笑了笑，又马上转回来对付从四面八方伸过来的，迫不及待要和他相握的手掌。  
桌上的金盘子里很快就装满了烤得正好的鸡肉和牛排，滋滋冒油的羔羊肉，香肠，马铃薯，甜汤，还有一大堆各式各样可口的布丁和蛋糕。在准备拿起叉子之前，有个长着雀斑的红头发小女孩特意跑过来塞给他一束花，然后怯生生地跑回了其他餐桌边的座位上。  
这就是他即将要读七个年头，能帮他实现自己理想，变得更强大的学校，还可能是除了待在Graves庄园之外最让人觉得温暖的地方。大概就在那个时候，他突然觉得，这里也能称得上是一个还不错的家。他得说，从那个时候起，就开始喜欢这里了。

“嘿，你在这儿干嘛呢？为什么不去参加宴会？”  
戴眼镜的漂亮幽灵从墙壁里钻了出来，银灰色的裙摆带出几片雪花，安静地洒开，打着旋儿飘到了Graves面前。她睁大眼睛，友好地向他招了招手，还没继续说下去，就转而发出一声惊呼：“你跟他们不一样？你是谁？怎么到这儿的？”  
“不一样？”  
“我能感觉到，你不是这个世界的人。”那个幽灵换上了神秘兮兮的口吻，俏皮地笑了笑，就灵巧地转着圈，在Graves身边绕来绕去，仔仔细细地观察他：“不然校长肯定会发现你的存在，嗯，我觉得，你不像是这里的学生或者老师，所以，你是怎么进来的？”  
“我…”  
“也许你已经死了，你是幽灵吗？”  
“不是，我不是…”  
Graves不安地向后退了几步，想离这个幽灵远一点，他得放弃继续看着那个少年走回他的休息室了。可眼前的幽灵好像完全没有看出他的慌张，女孩子毫无察觉地推了推下滑的眼镜，再次朝他靠近了一段距离。那张圆脸还在甜美地微笑，看样子，她还想抬起一只手去碰他的脸。  
“如果我能碰到你，你就是死了哦。”

 

“不！”  
他大叫了一声，猛地醒了过来，这才意识到刚刚那两个暗示结局的场景都是自己的梦境，不是Grindelwald强加给他的幻觉，不是现实，仅仅是两个糟糕透了的梦境。  
后脑的钝痛已经在那两个惊吓中消失了，艰难地坐起来，喘息了一小会儿，他茫然地环顾起周围的环境，在寂静中听着，暗暗地期待能有些不一样的东西出现在这片黑暗之中。只要不是黑魔王，随便给他来点什么不一样的都好。  
外面的天空不知道黑了又变亮多少次，他孤独地蜷缩在更深的黑暗里，放任浑身的情感在没有尽头的等待和煎熬中被残忍地烧干。恐惧不是没有的，恐惧是每个人面对死亡的合理反应，可当失去了对黑魔王的那一份，就只剩下对自己的恐惧。每当他以为自己失去了全部，就马上会有其他的，不起眼的，还没被发现的新东西跳出来，继续在那口坩埚里尽力燃烧。  
他不敢说现在还剩下什么，他也不知道自己还有什么可烧的。  
等它们真正烧干了，他就该死去了。

 

08  
疯了，他想。我真是疯了。  
Graves拼命压住干呕从地上爬了起来，他刚刚在这场灾难快要结束的前期看见了最为骄傲的十一岁，那年是他几十年的记忆中最为快乐的日子，没有离别，没有痛苦，没有失去，没有一点点坏运气找上门。后来年纪变大，经历的事情变多，思想更成熟复杂了，心里却再也没有像那个刚入学的少年那样快乐过。他盯着黑暗中的某一点久久地发呆，感受心跳在难熬的监禁生活中越来越弱，呼吸越来越困难。肺部似乎要被烈焰点燃，喘气的时候总会带出掺着烟灰的灼痛，看来Grindelwald给他灌的奇怪药水并没有起到什么作用。  
他知道自己要撑不下去了，遍布全身的新旧伤痕交织成一张巨大的网，在寂静无声中起伏，勒紧，一次又一次地绑住他，重重地割伤他，吸取流出伤口的血液。这成为了常态，说不定，在黑魔王下次进来的时候，就能看到他已经无声无息地死去了。  
反正他是要死的，每个人早晚会死，敢于和黑魔王对抗的人肯定会死。  
然后，他听到了早已去世的母亲俯在耳边的低语。  
“我可怜的孩子。”  
中年女子的模样在温柔嗓音之后出现在了他面前，这让Graves除了惊喜还有点想哭的意思。和严厉的父亲不同，母亲总是很耐心，待他温柔，愿意给他更多空间去按照自己的意愿发展。即使，她没有幸运到陪自己的儿子走过二十岁。  
Graves注视着母亲还保持在去世时那张漂亮的脸和上面透露出的担忧表情，不知所措地僵在了原处。他不敢动，也不知道张开干裂的嘴唇该说些什么，直到那个带着仿佛是真实温度的双臂把他拥在了怀里，温柔地抚摸他的头发，才猛然睁大眼睛，掉出了几颗滚烫的眼泪。  
“我知道你很冷，Percy，你感觉很疼，但是别怕，妈妈在这儿，妈妈在这儿陪着你…”  
不管怎样，这双眼睛里的明亮星光似乎永远都不会熄灭，幽深的黑暗不能淹没她，更不能淹没她的爱。剩下的时间不多了，她知道，这孩子需要一点支持，哪怕是微薄的，虚幻的。然而她始终无法复活，如同一场逃不开的宿命，她的Percy只能选择孤独地前进，无法回头，无法退后，所以，这位慈爱的母亲只能抱着自己早就长大成人的儿子，一边柔声安抚，一边轻轻地拍了拍他的脊背。  
“很快就过去了，别怕…”  
Graves的眼睛彻底红了。

他努力抬起沉重的手臂想要拥抱她，拥抱他最后的安慰，拥抱这个太不真实的母亲。没错，没什么好怕的，他点了点头，难看地笑了笑。  
眼前温柔的女人正跪在地上，微笑着，尽力压抑自己的悲伤去认真地望这个倔强的孩子，注视着他的脸。她知道这孩子从来没想到自己会在这儿出现，毕竟在过去那么多年里，这个母亲就是彻底地离开了，从此就再也没出现过。  
我想你，他想这么说。可是句子跑出喉咙，滑到嘴唇边，却像是筋疲力尽地，在左右摇摆个不停，再也无法向前移动一步。在一个呼吸结束后，他猛然想起了那个用坩埚烧东西的想象，藏在胸腔里的心脏在这个时候不配合地飞快跳动，那感觉像是有什么尖利的东西在最柔软的地方捅了一个无法愈合的破洞，让他措手不及，无法补救，最终把里面的血全部流干。  
“睡一会儿吧。”  
他睡不着，手臂试图更用力地把她抱紧，即使那双断手完全不能正常地抚摸母亲的头发，不能用掌心贴住温热的脸颊，但他只想让她多待一会儿，哪怕就晚一分钟，再跳进那口贪得无厌的大锅，但只要多留一会儿，多陪他一会儿就好。  
“睡一会儿，Percy…”她又说。

“我想你。”  
他闭上了眼睛，过了好久，终于把这句简单的话说出来了。

 

“Wake up，Percy dear，你睡太久了。”  
有一个男人似笑非笑的熟悉声音在脑海中乱七八糟的世界里显露了出来，还有一只手在讨厌地拍打他的脸。这个不明身份的人要叫醒他，可真会挑时候。烦躁地叹了口气，不太高兴地抱怨了几声，但他还是忍不住去猜测，这次又是谁。  
Graves费了很大的功夫才颤颤巍巍地抬起眼皮，这个小动作就花光了之前好不容易积攒下来的所有力气，囚室里的灯光前所未有的亮，这里温度让他第一次感到暖和，又被刺得晕眩，可在幽深黑夜中撕开一条缝隙还是艰难得要命。  
异色瞳孔的金发巫师又出现了，虽然不想再陷入噩梦，可他真不愿意看到这个噩梦的来源。就算这个男人像他一样，在整洁的马甲衬衫外面始终固执地穿着那件深色的定制大衣，两只蝎子脾气很差地和这个蹲在他面前的巫师一起，凶神恶煞，或者闪着虚假的光，笑弯了眼睛。  
我还活着啊，真不幸。  
他牵动嘴角，转动眼珠，先是看看被光线打上了柔和色调，却如同死尸一部分的手掌，又转回来，无可奈何地朝这个男人笑了笑。  
巫师好像在这个瞬间愣了几秒钟，他盯着重伤虚弱的部长先生，眼神锐利，接着马上想起自己特意抽空来这儿是带着目的的，如同狮子需要捕捉奔跑的猎物来填饱饥饿的胃。不止这次，每一次都是如此，垂在大腿旁边的手指捻了捻，他知道，现在自己需要把这头漂亮的雄鹿完完整整地吞下去。  
“你想我了。”  
Grindelwald把手掌贴上Graves的额头，眉毛在掌心与皮肤接触时微微地挑起来一些，眯起瞳孔保持了一会儿，立刻摆出一副自责的神色，语气中委屈疼惜的情绪半真半假。Graves懒得管他的表演，也没力气再去争辩，挣扎。他只能一动不动地坐着，任由这个巫师把自己亲密地搂在了怀里，真切地说道：“你哭了，亲爱的部长，这全都是我的错，我没有给你配好足够剂量的药水，没能治好你。”  
你能不能闭嘴？他很想问他这个。  
“可是，我有几个问题想要问你，”Grindelwald低下头，用嘴唇去亲吻触碰鬓角。他把这位部长的脸埋在了自己胸前，好让声音能离他更近，更快地钻进他的心里。“纽约市出现了默默然，那玩意儿还杀了一个自以为是的麻瓜议员，还记得上次我跟你提起的强大力量吗？那些破坏应该都是它引起的。”  
“愚蠢的男孩并没有帮我找到那股力量到底在哪儿，他真的太让我失望了，明明离他很近可他就是找不到。”说到这儿，巫师移动手臂，让它顺着被压弯的脊背下滑，覆上了Graves裸露在空气里的腰部，缓慢抚摸，游走，最终停留在腰椎，烫得像块烧得发红的铁。  
“那么，”他又说话了，黏腻和暧昧只让Graves再次感觉到胃里有什么东西在迅速翻腾，当然，这次他什么都吐不出来。“你愿不愿意跟我分享一点情报呢？还是需要我动手来检查一下你那可爱的大脑里有没有藏着其他被我漏掉的，特别不可告人的东西？”  
没有，我什么都不知道，他皱起眉头。可Grindelwald恰好听不到这个声音。

于是在下一秒，这个巫师一边摇着头为他的不配合而叹气，一边操纵那根无所不能的魔杖，在Mr.Graves刚刚被抚摸过的腰椎上刻下了第一个泛着血气的字母――‘B’.  
“冷静点，冷静点，美好的身体是为了享乐，美好的灵魂是为了痛苦，my darling，你得理解。”Grindelwald安抚性地抱着他，拍打后背，抚摸头发，可这并不能阻止Graves发出嘶哑难听的吼叫。这个疯子在干什么！细密的汗珠冒了出来，想要逃开的身体被强壮的手臂箍紧，他大口地喘气，痛得剧烈发抖，可黑魔王的游戏并没有如他愿到此结束。  
他迷恋慢慢地玩一个游戏，全部痛苦都在拉伸中变得漫长细腻，一直都是。  
“天哪，别乱动，Percy，你真像只受到惊吓的小猫。”  
接下来，是‘R’.  
然后是，‘I’.  
继续，‘L’.  
Grindelwald总喜欢在Graves面前扮演一位好心的施虐者，哪怕过了这么久，他仍然对这个角色乐此不疲。从他们第一次接触起，这位好心的黑魔王就毫无保留地展示了一番自己的能力，除了在可怜的部长身上尝试大量奇怪的咒语――不仅仅是钻心咒和夺魂咒，它们怎么能完全满足他。还常常在看似诚心的示好之后，敏捷地抓住机会，更残忍地对待他。  
现在是‘L’还有‘A’.  
Graves全身的肌肉都在疼痛的侵袭下紧绷成满弓，他抽搐着，死死地咬住嘴唇，喉咙里溢出的变调喊叫让他的眼前发黑。眩晕一阵阵袭来，可无力的挣扎又让他被迫靠在Grindelwald胸前，听他坚实而有力的心跳撞击，听他不停地对自己说话，像毒蛇，像藤蔓，像幽灵。  
“去哪儿找默默然？”  
“我……不知道……”  
“好吧，Darling，你不知道，你什么都不知道。”  
下一个是‘N’.  
Graves没等到这个字母刻完就晕过去了，滚烫的身体死气沉沉地靠在黑魔王怀里，汗津津的脸上毫无血色，但嘴唇上冒着鲜艳夺目的红，Grindelwald也就稍微允许了他再任性地睡一会儿。他猜这位部长活不久了，被摧毁逼疯的躯体和内心已经无法承受再多一次审讯，随便哪个，都会轻松地要了他的命。  
“我有个朋友，”黑魔王的表情看起来像是在哄个孩子，张开手臂温柔无比地抱着昏迷的部长先生，轻声说道：“以前的朋友，他在生病的时候总喜欢吃甜食，真搞不懂那东西有什么好，可他就是喜欢得要命，好像那些黏黏乎乎的太妃糖能让一切问题都解决掉。”  
“你喜欢吗，Percy？或许我们该出去，吃点甜食，喝点酒，再聊聊天？”  
“我说过不想伤害你的，你怎么就不听话。”

Graves好像在晕厥中无意识地哼了几声，接下来，他就彻底失去了意识。不过，身体各处的神经早就在不停的折磨中被大量损坏，特别是那些细小的末梢。所以最近才会时不时地陷入昏迷，或者浑浑噩噩，不太清醒。  
黑魔王抿住嘴角，耐心地等他一声不吭后才扬起了手，干脆而果断地把最后三个字母刻在了那串染血的花体最后。  
“Brillanten，不太正式，但很适合你。”Grindelwald又笑了，亲呢地拍了拍Graves像尸体一样惨白的脸，让他躺下，眯起眼睛欣赏了好几分钟，才站了起来：“就像黑暗中闪耀的钻石，Darling，你愿意成为夜空中高挂着孤独又美丽的光吗？”

“希望我下次回来的时候，你还没死，Mr. Graves.”

 

09  
他把部长砸向深渊的时候曾经说过，他的确吸引他。  
一个失败的人最容易受到假象的诱惑，只要给他们足够赖以生存的幻觉，就会发现这种人其实很好控制，但这种势在必得的结果实在太无聊了。而且，只有一个真正强大，真正危险的人才能勾起他的兴趣，也最容易成功激发出他想要征服和摧毁的欲望。可是在这个世界上，想找到这种令人满意的敌人很难，难到听起来像是个站不住脚的假设。所以，他一直在等，等那个让他迫不及待扑上去，撕咬，吞没的家伙。  
我很欣赏你，Mr. Graves.  
黑魔王还对他这么说。是的，他喜欢这个人，不只是因为那个该死的名字，更多的是出于对情感的渴求，还可能是出于对某块空白的填补。不过，从各个方面来说，Percival Graves极度地符合那个能勾起他兴趣的标准。他强大，复杂，有趣，而且危险，但在这个时候，他却没想到这位部长的昏迷只是暂时的。  
Mr. Graves的行为已经无法按照过去的标准来衡量，一向严谨的部长产生变化有几天了。不过，他还是后悔起自己改变了马上离开这儿的主意，从再次蹲下来想给这位优秀的敌人一个带着敬意的晚安吻，Graves却突然醒了过来，再到这个迷人的家伙睁着漂亮眼睛对自己摄神取念的那一刻，就深深地后悔了。就算对手再也无法抵抗，可他怎么能忘记，他始终是危险的呢？

“你这是干什么？骗我？最后一击？值得吗？花光你最后的力气？”  
Grindelwald不敢肯定多年里藏起来的秘密被Graves看到了多少，那些记忆被拼命拉扯拽出脑海，说话的声音遥远而破碎，质问都显得毫无底气。可他还是为这个囚犯突然的举动吃了一惊，以至于暂时忘记了竖起防御。这不是件正常的事，本该大发雷霆的黑魔王在暴怒的前夕看到他的囚徒牵动嘴角，好像是模模糊糊地笑了――尽管Graves在尖叫之后已经彻底无法开口说话，在小阴谋得逞后仅仅是盯着他，露出得意的神色。这种看似含蓄的情绪粗暴地打断了他想要直接把他杀死的冲动，虽然这个冲动只需要一个咒语就能完成。  
“Percy，Percy，你真是总能给我惊喜。”  
你真可怜，什么事情都会被你亲自搞砸，Gellert，一切都被你毁了。  
Graves盯着Grindelwald闪过慌乱的脸，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，睫毛还在阴沉的潮气中湿漉漉地打颤。没有理由，他就是想这么做而已，大概在这张脸上不清晰的笑容就是他能做出的最后一次告别，以及最后一次对黑魔王的嘲讽。被剖开内心的巫师当然明白这个意思，伸出手臂去扯他起来，手指插入发丝，把两人的面孔贴得很近。在刚开始的时候，Grindelwald以为自己能控制住这个来自美国的勇士，就算行不通，至少也能毁掉他的意志，扔掉他的尊严。在看到Graves拜自己所赐变得越来越崩溃之后，还无法抑制地在心里洋洋得意了好长时间。  
“你了解我的故事能怎么样？人总是会变，Percy，你要死了，你要带着我的秘密一起死了。”  
没关系，别紧张，我只是想跟你说再见，Mr. Grindelwald，我会留下你一个人等死，Percival，一个体面而安静的方式，虽然我很希望还能再次看到你。

失去了层层保护的Graves即将在这里被烧光，这个宣告终结的时间终于在他彻底变成疯子之前走到了尽头。黑魔王冷酷的脸上再也不会出现那些无谓的冷嘲热讽，再也不会有那些比现实更让人担忧的梦境。Graves垂下眼睛来躲避最后的光明，心里隐隐地想笑。  
来自地狱里的灯光好像更亮了，不知道是不是某个人的恶趣味，还是Graves自己的错觉，就好像那些光亮都被什么人用魔法猛地摔碎，成为了一块块残破的，尖利的玻璃，它们安静地飞起来，在无形中尽最大努力凶猛地伤人。  
“那好吧，”黑魔王扬起眉毛，眨了眨眼睛，最后一次退出了Graves的意识，坦白讲，进入部长先生大脑的过程总能让他觉得心情愉快。接着，他尽力优雅地俯下身，面露虔诚地去亲吻还保持那副怪异笑容的囚徒，还用温热的手掌帮他合上了眼皮。  
一个致敬，他是不会反抗的，他知道。  
“晚安，Sweetie.”  
这是黑魔王多年来最温柔的一次，沉重而缓慢地碰了碰这个勇敢的男人沾着血腥气的嘴唇，手掌抚摸凌乱的黑发，手指划过脸颊边缘。在这个过程中，他迅速怀念起了刚过去的一个星期，他们之间曾经有过那么多浓烈的情绪碰撞和精神融合，他的Percy总是乐于寻找机会狠狠地咬他，像头狡猾的狼。有意把亲吻拉得绵长，直到舌尖尝到了冷去的血液，微弱的呼吸带上了足够让他化为灰烬的高温，才让Grindelwald终于下定决心站了起来，他得离开了，现在就得离开。  
他还是不知道下次会不会再见到他，这是一件需要看幸运与否的麻烦事。Gellert Grindelwald脸上的神色在半分钟内缓缓地平静了，但他依然歪着脑袋，满脸认真地考虑该如何修补这个特别令人可惜的结果，于是，在转身离开前，不忘向对手欠身致意，甚至怀揣着体贴，替Graves关上了地狱刺眼的灯。  
他的Percy得睡个好觉。  
“晚安。”他又对着一片黑暗，柔声地说。  
黑暗的世界只剩下了Graves自己，偏过脸靠墙坐着，软塌塌地垂下手臂，呼了口气。他会被冻死，饿死，伤势过重或者伤口感染而死，还可能直接被这一场高烧要了命。但知道不同的原因又能怎么样呢，他救不了自己，这些都救不了他，更何况，无论选择走上哪条路，既定的结局都只会同样的残酷。  
他是注定要死去的，就像生活在这座城市里的每个人那样，用完了活着的时间就会了无生趣地回归土地，Grindelwald只是热情地帮他把钟表的指针拨快了而已。但作为巫师，也许还可以在死后成为穿梭在纽约大街小巷，肆无忌惮的幽灵。当全身的感知在无声的寂静中麻木，Graves就知道了，他一定会记住这个最冷的冬天，记住这片黑暗，记住还能呼吸，还能感觉到恐惧和疼痛的自己。  
失去对疼痛的感知让他被巨大的困意包围，聪明的脑袋超过了负荷，像台老旧机器吱呀吱呀地抱怨个不停，制造出的噪音让人恼火心烦得要命。大大小小的齿轮都昏昏沉沉的，似乎随时都会出现无法修补的裂缝，可怕的断裂，再也转不动了。  
也许，这儿从来就没有过其他人。

“你是谁？”  
他听到那个少年的声音时稍微愣了一下，忽然就头朝前掉进了Wampus的公共休息室。孩子们都回去睡觉了，圆形房间里静悄悄的，有两个脱了线的抱枕被遗忘在地毯上。壁炉正噼噼啪啪地燃烧，把周围的物体都染成了暖和的红色，不算皎洁的月光透过玻璃滑进来，正好笼罩在那个盘膝坐在窗前的黑发少年身上。  
好在下面迎接Graves的是一张宽大松软的扶手椅，否则，脖子非得马上摔成两截。他站起来，惊讶地发现那个少年还在皱着眉，疑惑地注视他，右手臂伸得笔直，应该是握住了放在身边的魔杖。那双眼睛里的目光不算锐利，不够深沉，但有着充分的机敏和警惕。  
“你能看见我？”  
“我为什么看不见你？”  
“这事有点复杂，Percival，”Graves略微窘迫地想了想，大衣边角随着动作拂过扶手椅的印花坐垫，脚下随之走近了几步。他完全没试过该怎么和十一岁的自己交流，对付小孩子，特别是他这种孩子，从来不是一个部长该有的强项。“听我说，我不会伤害你，别紧张。因为我就是你，我就是Percival Graves。”  
“这听起来挺疯狂的，我知道。”Graves看着那个孩子的脸上果不其然浮现出了一副无法理解的表情，只能无奈地耸了耸肩：“但是在魔法世界，特别是Ilvermorny，任何事情都有可能发生，你一定听校长说过这句话，对吗？”  
“好吧。”  
十一岁的Percival盯着这个说话莫名其妙的家伙看了一会儿，才勉强扔出一个半信半疑的简单词语。棕色的眼睛快速瞥了一眼两个宿舍的门，确保不会有人躲在那儿偷听他们说话，握着魔杖的右臂才放松了许多。Graves很喜欢他这点，不管在什么时候，保持警惕性相当有必要。可这孩子还是固执地坐在原地没有动，他继续盯着他，绷着脸暗示Graves现在可以走过去和他说话了。  
“你该邀请我过来，Mr. Graves，礼仪问题。”  
“可我只是暂时相信你，”少年的语气简直和他在审问犯人的时候一模一样，他上下打量着这个成年人，不情愿地挪出个能坐下的空地，继续把自己需要知道的问题直截了当地问了下去：“你为什么会来到这儿？”  
“我…”  
Graves的表情里含着微妙的犹豫，他很想告诉这个孩子，他快要死了。可残酷的话到了嘴边，就不由自主地换上了别的句子：“我知道你把草药课教授养的林鼠变成了一只高脚杯，然后那只杯子被家养小精灵送去了厨房，所以你不知道该怎么把它找回来。”  
“你怎么知道这个？我没有对任何人说过！”男孩的脸一下子涨得发红，他压低声音叫了一声，下意识地不再审视Graves，而是不安摸了摸鼻子，悄悄拽住了睡衣的最后一颗衣扣，小动作僵硬莽撞，差点让手指戳进眼睛。“那是场意外。”  
“我自己做过的事情我当然知道。”Graves好笑地摸了摸男孩的头发，配合他压低声音，把后半句话继续说了出来：“现在我就教你怎么把它找回来，你还没学到这个，对吗？”  
这句话似乎起到了决定性作用，男孩只犹豫了几秒钟就接受了这个诱惑，紧张地把小脑袋凑近他，Graves也含着笑低下头，凑在男孩的耳边窃窃私语。在重新坐好的时候，他的余光扫到了男孩身上那套深蓝色的丝绸睡衣，圆形休息室里的炉火不知道什么时候慢慢熄灭了，只剩最近的单人沙发前还有一块小小的红斑。而它似乎在宁静的月光下有了生命，像片海洋，正随着Percival的动作泛起一阵阵神秘优美的银色波浪。  
“你能教我吗？”少年摸出一本厚重的高级咒语书，满脸期待地塞给了这位突然出现的救星，Graves伸手接过，硬皮质感带来一阵粗糙的老旧年代感，在翻动的时候还能闻到图书馆深处的尘土气息。这让他想起来自己过去确实喜欢趁其他人睡着以后，把心思用在研究这些东西上面。  
少年看他低着头没说话，又忍不住问了一遍：“你能教我吗？我想学习它，可我现在的水平恐怕还没有办法理解这些。”  
“这得靠你自己研究，孩子。” Graves在他的眼睛里看到了一片黯淡下去的月光，语气中就不自觉地加入了更多的温和，他揉了揉Percival的脑袋，认真地看着他。“你得知道，魔法本来就是一个神秘的世界，我们站在这个世界里，必须得记住自己的意愿，跟随自己的心，尽最大努力去探索，去了解。只有这样，遇到的事情才会变成独一无二的，只属于你一个人的，谁也无法抢走。”  
不知道是不是因为他声音中沮丧的情绪无意间漏了出来，他猛然发现Percival在望向他的神情里添上了几分关心和安慰。男孩挪动身体靠近这个大家伙，还体贴地把手掌放在他的膝头上，用力握了握。Graves回望着他，像是能看见他柔软的内心，还有无比真诚的安慰。这个十一岁的男孩最终让他挑起了眉毛，抬起手臂去拍了拍还不那么强壮的肩膀。  
“可是，如果真的没办法做到一件事该怎么办？”  
“那就记住，无论什么时候都要跟随自己的内心，相信自己的选择，做自己该做的事情，永远记得自己到底是谁。”  
窗外有凉风吹过来，带动茂密的树丛左右摇摆，发出哗啦啦的声响，差点盖住了宿舍里传来的几句梦话。细长的乌云着着急急地遮住了月亮，但很快又以同样的速度跑开了，它们可不想在这里过多停留。还有几只猫头鹰瞪着眼睛，展开翅膀悄无声息地划过空气，成为飞远的小圆点。两个人并肩望着它们，都在心底觉得眼前的这一切更衬得眼前的夜色安静如水。  
“而且，我永远在你身边，永远。”  
刚刚走入学校的Percival盯着他，有好一会儿没说话。  
“我从来没想过能这样看到你，Percy，如果可能，我有好多话想跟你说。”  
“我也没想到能看到你，Percy，如果可能，我还挺想了解以后的我会遇到什么。”  
男孩的心情好极了，粗着嗓子故作成熟地模仿起中年男子的语气，说完还调皮地挤挤眼睛，加大力气像是报复性地拍了拍Graves的肩膀。这很好，这都意味着这孩子相信他了，今天最大的成就终于让Graves放松地笑了出来。可这个场景在这个时候突然毫无预兆地变得模糊和扭曲，Graves还来不及向Percival告别就被迅速地吸进了另一个新的场景。

“安全部是国会最危险，最黑暗的工作部门，我们需要接触的就是魔法界最危险的事情，同时还要学会做北美巫师们的守护者。最重要的一点就是，进安全部的时间越长，就会越怀疑自己，唯一可贵的只有始终保持清醒的大脑，明白吗？”  
Graves看见了当时的安全部长正站在办公室的中央，那是个矮小的男人，留着长发，长着鹰钩鼻，倨傲的目光总能让人觉得浑身不舒服，像长了刺，或者后颈发凉。他看见他板着脸，背着手，提高声调向所有人大声训话。他也不会忘记这一天的，这可是他第一天加入安全部后开晨会的情形。  
他已经不记得自己到底什么时候，因为什么事受到了这个部长的器重，只记得自己在每个工作日里都习惯性地要把事情做到最好，除了勇敢，还要用最快的速度取得看上去最优秀的结果。Graves家的孩子们似乎从一出生就注定都会成为杰出的人才，更何况，他足够勤奋，足够聪明，时时刻刻保持着清醒，懂得该如何取得成功。所以没过几年，Percival Graves就在一群傲罗中脱颖而出，以绝对强大的实力成为了下一任部长的候选人。  
后来他想起来的场景就太多了，比如为母亲在大雨天举行的那场压抑低沉的葬礼，他穿着一件黑色的西装，垂着头，只觉得自己从衣服到内心，被冷冰冰的雨水浇了个透湿；还有和父亲以破坏掉半个房间为代价的争吵，说实在的，他们的脾气都坏透了；一个人住在国会替他租来的公寓里，和一只绿色眼睛，体型瘦长黑猫做伴。圣诞节那天他拒绝了所有人的邀请，让自己整个晚上都醒着，只为了看完两本发霉的历史书；第一次受伤，当然那算不上最重的一次；还有第一次发现自己可以轻松地使用无杖魔法……

最后，Graves被带到了一个重组了很久的场景中。  
他发现纽约好心情地下着小雪，天空泛着紫色压下来，灯火阑珊的街道上空无一人。但国会的巫师们都在这儿，他们就像往常一样穿着长皮衣，戴着难看的宽檐帽，只不过现在这些人正不友好地举着魔杖，紧张地围住了他。  
“投降吧，Mr. Grindelwald。”Graves意外地看见自己站在了这群巫师的最前面，指尖捏住黑色的魔杖，让杖尖朝地噼噼啪啪地亮起橙红色的电光火花。他还没弄明白究竟发生了什么，就被那个穿着他最喜欢的衣服，在说话间还向前迈了一步的狂妄家伙打断了思绪。  
“我保证你无路可逃了。”他说。  
不对，这不对。他太熟悉这个男人了，他才是Grindelwald。  
Graves无法判断眼前的是不是梦，他谨慎地向后退了一步，在心里悄悄地估计自己到底能不能打破这些傲罗的层层防卫。他还不知道出了什么事，还不知道如何面对即将到来的狂风暴雨，他很想问他们自己为什么会被叫做Grindelwald，为什么会被包围。这些疑问都没有被解答，他不能就这样死。  
Graves动手反击的时刻不算迟，如果没有Grindelwald的阻碍，他完全可以从这儿逃出去，然而那个假扮成他的男人却抢先洞悉了他的内心。  
在一片由魔杖发出的金色光芒中，他看到了他带着恶意嘲笑的脸孔和其他傲罗紧张激动的表情，还在金色光芒击穿他的身体前低头看到了一片由积雪化成的水迹。无助和难过在瞬间击中了他，并且随着咒语夺走了全部的力气，在那里，就在那摊水里，Graves看见了一张本该属于Grindelwald的脸。

“对这个结局感觉怎么样，Percy？”  
日耳曼巫师窃笑的问句在大脑深处响起的同时一把扼住了Graves的咽喉，它兴奋地尖叫着，一点一点地蚕食他最后的生命。  
“你代替我消失，我代替你活下去。”  
“你瞧，这些巫师，他们很高兴自己能杀死黑魔王呢。”  
Graves要死了，不是死于自己知道的那些原因，而是要被这些人联合起来当作黑魔王杀死了。胸口被咒语钻出一个大洞，他张大了嘴，痛苦地吼叫，无济于事地挣扎，他能感觉到那些从不同魔杖中释放的咒语就要把他的身体撕裂了。

“你会陪着我吗？”  
沉溺在回忆中的人总是愚蠢透顶，简单却可怜得要命。在一片混乱中，Graves忽然想起自己已经靠着仅存的回忆支撑，多活了很久，Grindelwald无法夺走它们，他知道。然而这种情绪压抑得实在是太久了，久到让他想起来，曾经有一次，母亲带着困意坐在床头，抓着幼年男孩不安的手，温柔地保证道：  
“我当然会的。”  
然后，她去吻了吻这个刚从噩梦中大声哭叫着惊醒过来的小家伙，又说：“晚安，亲爱的。”  
“晚安，妈妈。”他说。

在爆炸带来的刺眼亮光和巨响之后，Graves睡着了。没有人为他撕心裂肺地哭喊，没有人为他感到天崩地裂的惋惜，没有人试着放下魔杖，真心去挽留他。这次他是真的睡着了，没有血腥气包围，没有疼痛，眼泪和不紧不慢飘落的雪融在一起，盖住了这里曾站着一个勇敢的巫师留下的痕迹。他眨了眨眼睛，又轻轻地闭上，轻声笑了，毕竟从此以后，他再也不会做梦，再也不会了。


End file.
